Survival
by CookiesWithStyle
Summary: 100 People trapped on a deserted island, forced to fight till the death. Only 5 will survive, and you know what? I'm pretty sure I am not going to be one of those 5 survivors, though perhaps if I can convince him to help me then perhaps I can survive. I know I can't do this on my own... K2
1. Welcome to Survival

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

One minute I was in darkness, the next minute I was pushed into light. It felt good. Though how long could I actually stay content for? I knew that soon it was going to start and I knew soon, I will most likely be dead.

My name is Kyle and I'm waiting for my doom.

Just like everyone other person who was forced to play this sick and twisted game which people would count as fun.

What is the fun in killing people? There is seriously no justice in the world is there.

"Here kid, your backpack. Has everything that your aloud in it, when you run out of supplies you must find your own." This backpack, which is literally nearly half the size of me is chucked into my arm, causing me to almost stumble over. The man who gave it to me smirked. "Good luck, because you seriously need it." He stalked off after that.

It's true, I need that luck. I'm just a scrawny teen who was just chucked out his own house at early hours of the morning and forced to play this sickening game which people called 'Survival'. Hah, if it was survival, shouldn't it be something like trying to survive on a deserted island for a few days?

Not given weapons and to kill everyone just to survive? Wait, I haven't even told you the best part. There's around a 100 people and only 5 can survive. Thankfully, not 1 person. We have had chips placed into our necks so whoever is managing this game knows when we die and knows how many people are left to play. Perhaps I can find a way to get the chip out? Then again that would mean I have to stab myself to get it out and that would probably lead to death.

Yay, best day ever.

"Attention all competitors!" A loud voice suddenly booms out from this speaker. "Welcome to Survival! All you lucky people have been chosen to take part of this game! This game will go on as long as it has to, until we narrow all you 100 people down to 5! There is some rules however:

No trying to escape. There is a border around this island and as soon as you step over it you will be electrocuted until you step back inside the border or you die.

No trying to kill any of the workers as they let you out and head inside, once again you will be electrocuted though this time you will die almost instantly.

And have fun!"

Oh my God, talk about being over optimistic. I wish whoever the presenter is can join in to this game, then they will know how it's like to be... I don't know, forced to fight till the death!

"Now, the game will start... now!"

The doors open and I'm led outside by my worker. I don't struggle and boldly walk out. I hear the doors close behind me and that's it. I'm sealed out here to fight to the death.

I hear some footsteps approaching my way, and with survival instinct, I bolt to the nearest tree and quickly scurry up it, sitting on a high branch. I tuck my legs in and wait patiently, and much to my relief, hear the footsteps walk past me. Right now, all I want to do is survive though I don't want to kill either. Perhaps I can just hide the entire game until this is all over?

With a sigh, I pull my heavy bag of me and place it next to me and start to look through it. The first thing I find is a pair of fingerless gloves, and I wonder, why the heck are they in my bag? Wow, great weapon! I feel so safe! I slip them on non of the less. They are this black cotton material so they are pretty soft. I go through the rest of my bag, two bottles of water, three cans of food, a can opener, a small knife which I thought was the main weapon I got and a rolled up piece of paper which turned out to be my map of the island. I thought that was everything until I got to the very bottom of the bag where there was this metal key, fairly big, with a piece of paper attached to the end by this piece of frayed string. I held the key confused and then looked at the piece of paper.

_Locker No.51 - Will you get food, water, a weapon or a surprise?_

The wind suddenly starts to pick up all of a sudden and then there is a sudden down pour of rain. I shove the key up my sleeve and it rests on my wrist. Using a piece of string, I tie the key firmly around my wrist. Thankfully the cuff of my orange jacket is thick and the key isn't noticeable.

Well, scrap my plan for hiding, it looks like I'll have to head out to find these 'lockers' to get something. I don't mind what I get, though personally I think the weapon will be wasted on me as I probably won't even use it. Perhaps if I do get a weapon I'll trade it with someone for my life if it come's to that. Yes, I'm a coward though a proud one. I'd rather keep my life than die thank you very much.

I sling the bag over my shoulder again, adjusting the straps and all that stuff before slowly shuffling out of the tree and I stand on the ground. Thankfully my hat keeps my head dry, my jacket and the rest of my clothes keep my body try and my trainers keep my feet dry. If you think about it, you really need to keep dry or you might catch cold and what will that do to help? Nothing obviously!

I walk out slowly and check my surroundings, nothing.

Well I didn't check enough.

"Watch out!" I hear this person scream and before I even knew what was going on, I felt myself being pushed onto the ground. Then, I heard something being lodged into a further away tree.

Then, you could hear all sorts of things, shooting because apparently they let us have guns, shouting and swearing, running and then bodies dropping onto the floor with a loud thud.

Soon it sounds all quiet, it's sort of eerie.

But whoever is on top of me is still holding me down.

You know why?

Because they were dead.

I roll over and their eyes meet mine, big blue eyes just looking me on dead in the eye.

In a blind panic, I push the body of me and scramble back, my breathing unnaturally fast and deep. I remain in a some sort of trance, just looking at the dead body in front of me for a few more minutes before I finally snap out of it and realization strikes me.

This person has just saved my life.

I crawl over to them. They were wearing this orange parka, in fact everything they were wearing was all orange. Their hair was blonde and it was very messy.

Oh God, I can't believe this. This is my fault, he's dead.

My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. My fau-

"Your still here then?" I turn around.

And there he is, alive.

* * *

_**Hello and thank you whoever is reading this for reading my fanfiction X3 **_

_**Please review, reviews are like my source of writing!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted sometime during next week, perhaps Friday. Maybe earlier, depends on the number of reviews X3**_


	2. A Group?

_**I don't own South Park... because if I did there would be a lot more yaoi in it and I'd pair everyone up and Kenny wouldn't have his parka over his face all the time and I'd probably do something else that I don't think would be important at all X3**_

* * *

"How are you still alive?" I ask uncertainly, slowly reaching my hand backwards towards my backpack for my knife. Behind me, I see his body lying on the floor, dead. Yet there he was, standing right in front of me.

He has a grin on his face that slowly starts to grow wide. "Well, let's call it magic." He says. "You totally didn't check before you started to randomly start walking out of the main route. Did you not read your map or something, because that's the first thing you really should do." He tells me.

I blink at him. "No, I didn't really think about that. I found a key and I-"

"Went to look for the lockers? Sure, that's what everyone is doing so it's better if you wait it out for perhaps a few days before you do that. It will be pretty dangerous down where the lockers are." He tells me, pulling his map out and standing next to me. He unrolls it and places it on the floor before sitting crossed legged in front of it and he pulls me down to sit next to him as well. One of his slender fingers trail over a red line. "That is the main route, where lots of people will be, we are currently at the start of it." He announces, jabbing at a spot. "We are here." He then presses his finger on the opposite side of the map. "That is where the lockers are. We should head there in two days."

"We?" I ask him.

He grins. "Unless you want to be on your own. There is no way you can possibly survive this without me."

It's true. 100 People trapped on a deserted island, forced to fight till the death. Only 5 will survive, and you know what? I'm pretty sure I am not going to be one of those 5 survivors, though perhaps if I can convince him to help me then perhaps I can survive. I know I can't do this on my own. I look up at him. "Will you really help me?" I mean just look at me, I look like the person who is supposed to die on the first day!

Though if I stick with this guy then maybe I have a small chance of survival! It's something I have to take advantage of here! He is like... immortal! Maybe I'm thinking selfishly here though, I can't just like... Oh I don't know, this is hard.

Non of the less, he nods, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Sure. The names Kenny, though you can call me Ken if you want to." He yawns, almost casually if that's even possible. "Come on then. They tell you the first thing to do is to find your locker, but actually you have to claim some property first and make it your own, make sure people know it's yours!" Kenny announces.

"Okay then. My name is Kyle by the way. Um, if you had to nickname me you can call me... Ky? I don't know."

Kenny smirks. "Kyle is fine."

"Okay then."

"Do you want me to take your bag for you?" He suddenly asks me as we head for the woods, well he is the one leading us after all, and he did make it obviously clear that you shouldn't really take the main route. "It looks a little too big for you."

I hold the straps uncertainly. I just met this guy but do I really trust him enough for him to hold my bag, which has all my supplies in? But then again, if I give him my bag then it will show him that I trust him, though then again what if he thinks I'm just a complete lazy person then? "Well..." I settle for this answer. "If you want to, it is a little heavy and your already holding a bag."

Kenny lets out a laugh. "Dude, don't worry. I won't just take your bag and run for it. We're friends right? Friends don't do that to each other." He said, taking the bag non of the less and slinging it over one of his shoulder's. I just noticed how much taller and stronger Kenny looks to me.

"Um, okay then. Thanks." I say, feeling almost relieved that the heavy load is now off my shoulders.

"Don't mention it." He replies back with a grin and we both carry on walking. "The route we are going to take isn't a route on the map, as it is the Kenny route!" He announces happily. "This leads of to an abandoned lighthouse which is just besides the coast of the island and it's on the beach which is pretty enough."

"How do you know all this exactly?" I question him as he starts to babble on about the beauty of the beach and the stunning view of the ocean.

"Well this is the third time I've taken place in Survival." He tells me, but then looks somewhat sorrowful. "I didn't have to be here, but the presenters chose my sister to be here and no matter how much I begged they said she had to be in this, so I said I would be in here as well."

I blink at him, and then sigh sadly. "That must be horrible for you. How about if we look for your sister now then?" Man, now I feel bad. Here Kenny is helping _me_ when really he should be looking out for his sister.

"I know, I should be looking out for her, I was before until I saw you and then..." Kenny looks straight forwards, not looking me in the eye. "You just kind of reminded me of her and I couldn't help myself but to try and save you. I'm glad I did though, it's nice to have the extra company you know." He says. "Well anyway, keep an eye out for her, I'll give a brief explanation. She's called Karen. 14 years old, long light brown colored hair, brown eyes. She should be wearing a green turtleneck with a red scarf, brown trousers and some trainers. Well that was what she was wearing before she was made to play the game anyway." Kenny tells me.

I nod. "Alright then... So your third year then? So you know all the good places then?"

"Kind of. It's hard to explain really. They usually change the island but this year they used the same island as last year so I know my way round. I'm just praying they kept the lockers in the right place this year though, cause if they move them then it would be a little awkward. They do that you know because last year I do remember the start of the main route being somewhere in the north but this year it's in the south." Kenny tells me. He really does know his stuff about this island doesn't he? That's a good thing though, without this information well... who knows what we would be doing right now.

He stops all of a sudden, placing an arm in front of me so I'm forced to halt in my tracks. He mouths to me to be quiet, and I obey orders and keep my lips sealed. Kenny crouches down behind some bushes and he pulls me down with him. His slender fingers part some of the twigs and he spies through.

What's wrong? I didn't see, or hear anything. I don't think. Man I am really bad at this game. Perhaps it's my hat, it is thick and it's covering my ears after all. I sigh, best to ditch it now I suppose. I quietly take it off my head and place it on a nearby branch. Kenny looks at me but doesn't say anything, though he does have a curious look on his face.

I suddenly hear the sound of twigs snapping and I tense up whilst Kenny turns back to hole in the bush and peers through it again.

"Dude, just drop the gun. We don't have to fight man!" I hear a voice say.

"Yes we do! Don't you want to get out of here alive? Oh wait, you won't be once I place a bullet into your head!" Another voice snaps back.

I peer through the leafs to see around three people standing on the floor, one on one side and two on the other side. Kenny reaches into his bag, swiping out his own knife. He places a finger to his lips, once again telling me to be quiet and he starts to climb up a nearby tree skillfully. I watch him reach a branch and start to shuffle across it then perch himself at the end of it.

He looks between the three people and then aims his knife at one of them. He flicks his wrist and in an instant, the knife is fired at one of the people down there. I hear a loud cry of agony and a gun shot, then a thud.

I see Kenny leap down from the tree, and I stand up, jumping over the bush to see what damage has been made. There's a guy on the ground, a knife in his skull and thankfully dead. There's a gun in his hand, though Kenny swipes that up quickly.

"Your not going to try and kill us are you?" It's that person from before. I turn around to see a raven haired teen standing there nervously and a smaller teen behind him. She has strawberry blonde hair tired back into a plait that rests over her right shoulder.

"Not if your not a threat to us." Kenny says, turning back around to them. He looks strict, but then looks down at the girl. She's not his sister is she? No, Kenny described her ot look like someone else.

"No, we're not a threat. We were just passing through until we got attacked and stuff." The raven tells us, his brown eyes begging for us not to do anything drastic.

"Okay then. I trust you. Do you trust them Kyle?" Kenny asks me, and all eyes are on me.

Well then... This is certainly new, people never have asked me _my_ opinion before. "Uh..." I closely examine the two. Neither of them look like they are going to be a threat, well I don't _think _so anyway. Then I notice that the raven haired one's jean's right at the bottom and his sock is absolutely _drenched _in blood. "They don't look to much of a threat to me. They can join us right Ken?"

"Sure. The more the merrier I suppose, but try and keep our numbers to 6 people." He tells us. "Well then... I'm Kenny, and that is Kyle."

"I'm Stan." The raven haired teen tells us.

"Ruby." The girls says behind him. "You haven't so happened seen someone who looks like Stan walk by or something?"

"No, why?"

Ruby sighs. "Dammit. My brother was entered into this as well but we got separated after we got attacked... again. He kinda looks like Stan, that's all."

"Well we'll keep an eye out for him then." Kenny says. "Shall we get moving then?"

Ruby nods and starts to walk off with him, while me and Stan kind of stand their awkwardly. "Um, Kenny? Shouldn't we do something about Stan's foot first?" I call out to him.

He turns around, looking confused but then he soon realizes why. "Oh! Sorry never noticed that." He admits.

"Um, it doesn't matter. I think I can walk on it." Stan says, starting to walk with a very heavy limp .

"Dude, what happened exactly?"

"Tripped on some barbed wire and it got stuck around my foot." He simply says. "I would of wrapped it up but then we have no first aid kits or bandages in our bags. That kind of sucks, I was hoping for some painkillers or something."

"Hm, there might be some medical supplies in the lockers. Did you both get keys?" Kenny asks them.

"Yeah." Ruby replies. She pulls on a piece of string that has been around her neck and shows a key on the end of it. "Number 01."

"Number 99." Stan says. "Mine is in my pocket."

"Though why did they not put any medical supplies into the bags?" I question with a frown.

"They do put some medical supplies in some bags, just in the bags of people that the people who chose the contestants think that will win. Obviously no one thought we were going to win." Kenny says with a sigh. "I'll be back in a minute. He says, running off. "Don't go anywhere alright?"

"I don't think we were planning onto." Ruby mutters, sitting herself down onto the floor.

"Why are you so sad then?" I ask her. She really does look sad, or is it just me? She has her face cupped with her hands and looking down to the ground with a really miserable expression.

She looks up at me with a sigh. "I got separated from my brother, and my girlfriend." She says bitterly. "I hate this stupid game. I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

I give her a hopeful looking smile, but I feel the same way really. I just want everything to go back the way it was before. Even if I have just been stuck on this cursed island for like an hour, I just want to go home. I think everyone wants to go home. "Don't worry." I tell her, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "We'll find your girlfriend and your brother and then we'll get to this brilliant shelter and then head to the lockers and get some good stuff. Don't worry, everything will end up alright, it has to."

"Your right." She smiles. "I am going to see Craig and Karen again!" She says happily. I'm going to guess Craig is her brother and Karen her girlfriend. Wait... Karen? "You... know where Karen is?"

"You know Karen?" Ruby asks me suspiciously.

"She's Kenny's sister. We are looking for her." I say. This is so strange... It's such a small world.

"Kenny... Oh I remember him! I can't believe I didn't recognize him!" Ruby says, starting to cheer up.

Kenny returns now, an orange parka in his hands. It's blood splattered. He must of headed to his other dead body and took it. But why would he want a bloody parka again? "We can rip it up, use it as bandages." Kenny says, as if he were reading my mind or something.

He heads over to Stan, and rolls up the jean leg. I look but then quickly look away. It looks like his ankle has been attacked by a bunch of rabid dogs or something. How on Earth was he able to stand, let alone walk on it before?! If that was me, then I'd probably be crawling or something. Kenny whistles lowly when he sees the leg. "Um yeah, it isn't as bad as it looks." Stan says nervously.

"Dude, like half of your foot is nearly hanging off!" Kenny says. "How on Earth did you manage to get it that bad?"

"Um, I had some trouble getting the wire off it." Stan admits.

"I bet you did." Kenny murmurs, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle of water. He quickly, but carefully, washes the wounds with some water and a piece of parka and then gets a long strip of it and wraps it around the ankle firmly enough. "Can you walk on it?"

"Uh yeah. Though where are we heading to?"

"Down to the beach, it's just around an hours walk so it isn't too long alright?"

Stan nods and we head off. Kenny leads us and talks to Ruby whilst doing so. I see his face light up so she must of told him about Karen. I hang around near the back with Stan, though not purposely really, I've always been a slow walker and I guess he needs some company anyway.

"So, what do you think about all this?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I don't really like it that much to be honest, you have to kill people to win and I refuse to kill people."

I nod, understanding him, well what I thought was understanding him. "Yeah, I don't really want to kill people, you get all dirty and guilty and stuff."

He just hums in reply, and looks down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... How long has it been?"

"About half an hour, we'll be there soon. Is your foot hurting?"

"No, it's alright."

"Okay then."

We continue to walk in silence, disturbing silence but I can't bring myself to be the one to stop it. I feel as if I said something wrong before, but I just don't know what.

* * *

_**Posted a day early! I was going to post tomorrow, but today I got a ton of homework and I had this ready since Sunday but yeah :p Please don't expect a new chapter till next week, though I suppose I could perhaps get one done for/during the weekend if we get up to, oh how about 5 more reviews? Seriously though, depends because of STUPID HOMEWORK DX When will school realize no one likes homework T.T **_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed man X3 **_

_**Let's keep them in coming though, every single one I get I really do appreciate X3**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	3. To Safety

Is it possible for one to talk for one whole hour without taking a breath? Because I'm pretty sure Ruby has been doing that, and Kenny as well. I don't even know what they are blabbering on about, one moment it's like how to cook then the next is like how to skydive, which I haven't done before and don't plan on doing anyway.

Well anyway, we reached the lighthouse at around late afternoon, I'm not really sure on the time since no one has a watch with them and there are no clocks around to tell the time. It's driving me crazy, some people do like to know what the time is you know!

"Okay." Kenny says, going to the lighthouse door. "I'll check if it's clear inside, you guys watch my back alright? Do not use the gun unless it's really important, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves alright."

Me, Stan and Ruby nod and Kenny heads inside, thankfully the door wasn't locked. Us three wait a few moments, and soon Kenny is back outside. "Well, is it clear?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." Kenny says. "Come on, lets head inside and explore a little better, there are some cupboards that might have some stuff inside." He bounds back up the stairs, Ruby close behind him.

"Do you need a hand?" I ask Stan as he warily looks at the stairs.

He shakes his head in denial. "I think I can manage." He tells me. I tell him to go up first, in case he falls or anything so I can help him, but I don't think I'll do that much help because well, you know me.

The both of us successfully make it up stairs non of the less and we walk into this fairly spacious room, with another two doors leading somewhere and a door that leads up to the light area. I hear Kenny rummage through one of the cupboards and he lets out a cheer when he finds something. He holds up a small box of painkillers, which are full. "Here, catch!" He shouts, throwing them towards me.

Talk about being stealthy. I catch them single handedly anyway, and hand them to Stan, who takes some. "Where do you want me to keep them now?" He asks Kenny.

"Put them on the cabinet and we'll go through the other stuff." He says, placing another box of painkillers on the cabinet. Stan does what he is told and helps Kenny go through the cabinets. Ruby is sitting on small couch in the corner.

I sit down besides her. "How you doing?" I ask her.

"Fine, just fine." She says. I'm not sure if she is telling the truth but she does look cheerful non of the less. "Kenny says that we should head out in two days for the lockers, and in the mean time he'll head out to look for Karen and Craig." She tells me.

"Sounds like a plan then?" I tell her, and Ruby nods confidently.

"It's strange that we're out here, one moment I was lying on my bed, the next I heard Craig shouting at someone, then someone barged into my room and I was told to get dressed. I was kind of surprised that me and Craig were told to get into this van and when I looked at my parents, they looked like they just didn't care that we were both going to get taken away." She adds in bitterly. "I don't want to even be in this stupid game, we're just going to be killed anyway."

I awkwardly sit down besides her, sensing that she was growing angry with something. "I don't want to be here either." I tell her. "I didn't have to be here but they were going to enter my little brother in, and he's around your age but there is no way he would be to handle this but I took his place instead." Yeah, I remember it all vividly. Ike was being dragged outside, my mother crying into my father's chest, then I remember someone shouting, I was shouting and then I blurted out that I would go instead. The people who had my brother took one look at me before smirking and swapping us around, and I was the one who ended up being dragged out of the house. But it was for my little brother, so I can't say I don't regret it.

Ruby sighs. "Damn heroic person." She mutters, turning away to rest her head on a pillow. A little grouchy or what? Oh well, it's been a long and confusing day, I can't say I don't blame her for feeling annoyed.

"We have more shells!" Kenny calls over to us triumphantly. Shells? Can't we just collect them on the beach or something? Oh wait, he means bullets or something for the gun right? I don't know, I'm not good with weaponry. "Hey Ruby, get over here!"

Ruby gets of the couch and heads over to Kenny, who hands her a red jumper over. He must of found it in the cupboard. She needed that jumper to as she was only wearing this blue shirt on. She thanks him and slips it on, it fits her well.

"Um Kenny, what are these?" Stan asks suddenly, pulling out a small box. Kenny peers into the box and quickly looks away. Ruby does the same, I she quickly runs out of the room into the other room, which is a bathroom I discovered. I faintly hear her throw up.

What is in that box? I head over, though Stan looks at me a little confused.

"You don't want to look what's inside." He tells me.

"But I do now." I tell him. He's gotten me curious, so why wouldn't I want to look into the box? Stan sighs, handing the box over to me. I open it up and stare down at what is in the box, but then I regret it. I should of listened to him.

Inside the box is a head, this rotting, decaying head with maggots in the skull and eye sockets. Whoever the head belonged to is impossible to tell. "Who is sick enough to do that?" Kenny asks, feeling uncomfortable. "I saw the box last time I was in here, but forgot to look in it."

I close the box, placing it on the cabinet. "I have no idea." I tell him, trying not to throw up myself. "But whoever it was is a sick person." I say. The rooms now smells of rotting bodies, I really wish we had some air fresheners now, because this room really needs them.

"Let's just forget about it." Stan says, going back into the cupboard, though as soon as he does and reaches in, he lets out this sort of yelp before backing away from the cupboard all together. "The...hell..." He stutters.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asks, warily eyeing the cabinet, looking reluctant to look inside his self.

"There was...this arm...and...some more body...parts." Stan tells him. "I'm not looking in there again." He tells Kenny.

Kenny looks uncomfortable. "I'll get rid of them." He says, reaching into the cabinet.

Ruby comes out of the bathroom but I tell her to stay inside for a little longer, she obeys orders thankfully. Kenny pulls out all sort of body parts and then finds the torso, it has nothing on. "You don't think the jumper Ruby has on doesn't belong to that person." Stan whispers uncertainly.

Kenny looks alarmed. "Just don't tell her alright." He says quickly, finding every body part before heading outside.

"Dude, that's just wrong." Stan says. "Are we sure we want to even be here?"

"I'm not sure anymore." I admit to him.

"Can I come out now?" Ruby calls out from the bathroom.

Me and Stan exchange a glance before both nodding. "Sure." I yell.

She heads out of the bathroom, looking much more pale than she was before. She eyes the cabinet warily, but then notices the box with the head in is gone. "Where did...that go?" She asks.

"Kenny's getting rid of it." I tell her.

"Okay then..."

Kenny returns a few minutes later though he is now empty handed. "Well that gets rid of that." He says, dusting of his hands. "It's getting pretty dark out now. I say we sort out dinner then get to sleep alright?"

Sounds like a plan to me.

* * *

We ended up making a small fire outside as everything we had needed to be cooked. Trust the creators of the game to give us food that needs to be cooked, this is totally going to bring attention to ourselves.

Kenny found a spot which hides the fire as much as possible. Though it didn't stop the smoke though. "We'll try and make this as quick as possible." Kenny says, opening one of his cans up and pouring the contents into this pot we found inside the lighthouse. We washed it first with the ocean water so I'm pretty sure the food is going to taste salty.

I pass him another can, which was just some rice, and he pours that into the pot as well and he starts stiring with this stick he found on the beach. If I weren't in this situation, then I would most likely refuse to eat this food because just think about it. All the bacteria in this food, most likely make you ill, well hopefully not.

Ruby sorts out four metal tubs, which are going to be our bowls. Kenny sure did pick an alright place to find supplies like bowls and pots and even some medical supplies. Then again I think I would of preferred to not see the body. That was horrible, I have to admit that.

I sigh, lying down on the dry sand. I feel like some sort of animal just by living like this, I'm used to clean things and clean environments, not all these germs and dead bodies.

Also, I don't want to be using guns and weapons. I don't really want to be killing people right now and seeing that body has made me more reluctant than ever. I'm surprised that Stan kept his cool when he found that head.

I mean, if that was me I would of like chucked it the length of the room, started screaming and jumped out of the nearest window. Seriously, I would and I don't care how stupid that sounds. But Stan just calmly asked Kenny about it, but then he did freak when he found all the other body parts and no one could blame him on that.

Right now he's sitting on this rock besides the sea. We found some proper bandages and some other stuff. He spent the last hour stitching his ankle up, on his own before bandaging it. God damn, I mean how brave can one person get?

I would definitely not be able to do that.

I look at him now, his expression is really unreadable as he looks out at the ocean. It's sort of calming, well the sound of the ocean anyway. I don't think killing people is really calming, that's sort of the opposite. I know Stan doesn't want to kill people, he made that completely obvious when he spoke to me this afternoon. Then again, now thinking about it he said he refused to kill people so does that mean he isn't going to kill?

I mean the aim of the game is to kill people after all, though it still doesn't mean it's right to kill though. Well, I think there is a reason behind why he doesn't want to kill.

"Tea is gonna be ready in a few minutes. If any of you want to sit by the fire to keep warm, do it now cause I'm putting it out the moment tea is ready." Kenny tells us.

I look over at the fire, then over to Stan. I choose Stan over the warmth, he looks like he needs someone to talk to after all.

Stan doesn't notice me until I sit down besides him. "Hey." I say to him.

"Hey."

"So... How you doing?" I ask him. It's pretty awkward, because after all we haven't even really spoken much since now, and we hardly know each other. Doesn't mean I can't talk to him though.

He sighs. "Fine, how about you."

"Doing alright." I tell him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Stan looks at me a little confused. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well it's nice to talk to someone when your in a situation like this. It's comforting you know and makes this whole thing a little bit easier." I say to him. "And it would be good if we got to know each other more you know."

"Hm, I guess so." He says. "So what do you want to talk about?"

I hesitantly think about the subject about killing. "Um, about before, why do you not want to kill?" I ask him. Better to ask then cause a huge fuss over it, it annoys me when someone has a secret and your like 'what is it' and they are like 'oh it doesn't matter' and your like 'aw come on' and they are like 'nooo I can't tell you'.

"Because, I think killing is wrong." He says.

"I think everyone thinks it's wrong, but that doesn't stop them." I tell him, not really picking my words wisely enough.

"What do you mean by that?" He snaps.

"I..uh... mean that some people do kill even though they know it's wrong. It's apart of this game so yeah..."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Well some people don't have a heart then if they can do that. I refuse to kill and that's that."

"But why do you refuse to kill? There has to be a reason behind it you know." I say to him. Seriously, all I want to know is why he doesn't want to kill.

He stands up and storms of, storming past the fire and lighthouse and into the woods. Maybe I shouldn't of asked him.

* * *

This isn't actually CookiesWithStyle, it's Zennaa, her friend. Fanfiction won't let her post at the moment, so I offered to post for her. Hopefully she should be back soon ^_^


	4. Bang Your Dead

Thankfully Stan only returns around an hour later. His dinner is cold by then but I don't really think he minded that much, it's food right? Doesn't matter if it's hot or cold as long as it has been cooked and is edible to eat right? Of course it is... Damn it I really should stop rambling on now shouldn't I?

The mood was really dark as the four of us ate our cooling dinner, which was in small proportions may I add but then again Kenny didn't cook that much. It's not like I'm complaining, I'm not really that bothered, as long as we've had enough to last us around a day or so we'll be alright. Kenny knows what he's doing, he's done thing before so he knows the right and wrong? But then again he is immortal so I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't eat the last two times he took part in this.

I'm not really sure what we're doing tomorrow. I feel kind of bad for saying this but I am kind of relying on Kenny to plan out what we are doing tomorrow. It really does make me feel bad to think that Kenny has to hold out this huge responsibility but he is the only one of us who is actually prepared for this and has an idea on what he is doing. He also said that he would be the one who is planning out but still.

We eat our dinner in complete silence and the smell of smoke fills the air after Kenny dumped a pot full of ocean water over the once burning fire. That was a while ago but the smell hasn't gone away yet. I didn't really think the smell was going to last this long and I didn't expect the smoke to spread out this far, but it did. I think this is why Kenny instructed us to eat our dinner quickly.

Soon we are all finished and we head inside but I don't really think anyone is happy, even Kenny looks a little down and from what I know about him he is usually a happy-go-lucky guy, but now he looks like doom and gloom.

"Everyone is going to take shifts during the night to make sure no one tries to break into the lighthouse" He announces all of a sudden once everyone had settled down. "I'll take the first watch and I'll wake Ruby up to do the next watch in a few hours. The Ruby will wake Stan up to do a shift then Kyle alright? All you gotta do it wait around the door, though keep yourself unseen. You get the gun to keep yourself safe, but I'm only loading five bullets because we don't want to waste them and if you shoot more than five times you'll probably draw more attention to yourself."

Kenny holds onto the small gun and heads downstairs, though he does say goodnight to us all first before doing so. I hear Ruby mutter something under her breath as she settles down, pulling a blanket around her tightly, she found the blanket in another room. I'm not sure if Stan is asleep already, maybe, he's facing away from me.

I'm just lying on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I'm pretty surprised that I'm saying this but this game isn't as horrific as I thought it was going to be, but then again I haven't witnessed everything. I got lucky, luckier than everyone else. I got myself a Kenny. I got myself into a group already and this group has an experienced person and we got plenty of supplies, for now anyway. I think we're doing fine right now.

But now thinking about it, I do miss my family Who wouldn't? I would prefer to be with them right now than be out here.

Where death is lurking behind every corner.

* * *

I'm awoken my shift pretty early in the morning. Stan hands me the gun over and he heads back to his 'bed' silently. As I say bed I do mean the floor and a blanket. Comfy right?

I quietly head downstairs and head outside and find a good hiding spot behind some crates and get comfy. What, I might as well because who know's how long I'm going to be here for. I don't even know the time! I wish I had a watch right now.

Well, all I know it's early morning and the sun is slowly starting to rise. It's a pretty beautiful sight. I've never really seen the sun set before, I'm always asleep at this time. I always spend the night studying, so I always sleep in as late as possible. Well not to late anyway, I don't really want to be late for school thank you very much.

I don't hear anyone and I don't really think there is gonna be anyone around anyway. Oh well, I still have to do my part anyway, everyone else kept watch so I have to do so as well. It's only fair anyway.

I stretch and yawn, gun still in hand just in case. We're just all gonna hope that I'm not going to fall asleep because that is a very likely thing. I might as well find something to keep me awake then.

.

.

.

I've just noticed how hot it is. But it's also cold as well, if that's even possible. Maybe it's being near the sea. Maybe it's the sun rising though I doubt that has anything to do with being hot. I slip my jacket off and tie it around my waist. Oh God it's so boring, how did the others manage to last so many hours? Why am I being so moany?

I'm usually accepting.

Hmm, this island changes people.

Well that's my conclusion anyway.

I wonder what we're gonna do today? I know Kenny said something about waiting a few days to head towards the lockers but wouldn't it be better if we headed towards them quickly before someone tries and breaks into one of our lockers? I'm pretty sure someone might try and do that and we really need to keep up on our supplies if we want to survive.

It's up to Kenny though, he's the one who knows what he's doing after all and I'm not... Right?

I wonder what would of happened if Kenny didn't save me when we first arrived? Oh yeah, obviously I would of died but still, what would of happened? What if I took another path, would we of never met? I wouldn't really of wanted that. I'm pretty grateful to be alive.

The main objective of this game is to stay alive after all.

"Jesus dude, are you even concentrating?" I blink quickly, rubbing my eyes. I'm pretty surprised to see Kenny crouching in front of me, waving his hand in front of my head, though he moves them when he notices that I noticed him. A lot of noticing here.

Then I notice, because that's what I do, the sun has fully risen. Shoot, I didn't fall asleep did I?

"Lucky I came to check on you when I did." Kenny says. "What if someone came and you weren't concentrating? I haven't seen anyone zone out like that before."

"Oh, so I wasn't asleep?"

"Nope."

"Oh...Okay then."

Kenny smiles, finally he seems happy. "Well we'll let the other two sleep shall we?" He says. "I need to think through plans with you."

"With me?" Is he wanting me to help screw up his plans or something? I don't think Kenny is as smart as I thought he was...

He nods. "Of course. I was thinking about the lockers and such, and then finding my sister and Ruby's brother. It could be better if we set out today to look for them and head to the lockers. Yesterday didn't really show a good sign when we found that body in the cupboards. I don't think any of us are comfortable in the lighthouse after finding them.

I nod in agreement. "I suppose so. I'm happy heading out today, though you should ask the others when they wake up, after all Stan has an injured foot."

"He seems fine walking on it." Kenny mumbles. "But then again... Well it's up to him anyway."

"Ahuh." I say. Kenny suddenly takes hold of my hand and I feel heat rise up to my cheeks quickly.

"Come with me for a moment." He says. I doubtfully look at him and he laughs quietly. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. We aren't going far so we can keep and eye out alright?"

So I agree to go with him. He's right when we weren't going far, he only led me to sit on the rocks beside the sea.

"So how are you doing?"

"Why you ask?"

He grins. "You were asking that to everyone yesterday, so someone must return the favor." Kenny says brightly. Strange, last night he was mister gloom but now... Well let's enjoy now, he's happy and we're alive after all. "You are alright aren't you?"

"Sure I am." And I am actually telling the truth, as strange as it seems. "I have you to look after me after all." I add in.

He smiles softly at that and then I'm surprised to feel him throw an arm around me and pull me in closer. "You know, it's always nice to hug someone once in a while." He says and is there a hint of sorrow in his voice I can detect? "I haven't really hugged someone before, well hugged someone and knew it meant something. To be honest, I never really had much friends."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'm just ranting on." He says, removing his arm. "Well then shall we wake the others-"

Kenny is quickly interrupted by a loud gunshot and next thing I know, there's a dead Kenny on my lap.

* * *

_**Thank you to Zennaa who uploaded the last chapter. Yes it's me, CookiesWithStyle back again, my stupid fanfiction wasn't working for like nearly 2 weeks but now it's back up and running.**_

_**Thanks to all that Favorited and reviewed.**_

_**Please remember to r&r**_


	5. Unexpected

I look down at my lap, frozen in fear. Kenny is dead. "Oh my God!" I hear Stan shout from probably the lighthouse. "They killed Kenny."

My hands shake as I look down, they shake from fear then into anger. "Y-you... YOU BASTARDS!" I scream, grabbing the gun from Kenny's hands and turning around quickly.

I see two figures running away quickly and I follow. I'm pretty sure I hear Stan and Ruby running behind me. "Did you see where they went?" Stan asks Ruby breathlessly.

She thinks momentarily. "I'm not sure... but I recognize one of them. I saw them." Ruby explains from behind. "One of them where my brother's friend. I didn't get to see the other one."

"I'm going to kill them!" I shout loudly, running quickly. Two shadowy figures are running ahead of me, I would shoot but they are really far away and like Kenny said, there was only five bullets in the gun and I can't afford to waste them by missing either of the two. "I don't care who they are, I'm gonna kill them!"

I must of started to run fast because next thing I knew, Stan and Ruby are not behind me anymore. I don't care, as long as I kill whoever killed Kenny, I will be satisfied.

Those bastards, I can't believe they killed Kenny. I am just so grateful he is immortal because if he had one life, I think I would be blood thirsty for everyone.

The two figures are getting closer but I know I can't keep running for too long. I'm already feeling tired now. I've pushed myself to keep up with them for this long already, my legs hurt but I don't care.

I raise the gun and take aim and I fire.

The first bullet swiftly misses but I get a shot on the second fire.

I hit one of them in the foot, I don't know if it was the one who killed Kenny but I got one of them.

The person stumbles and his friend quickly helps him up right and they run along together. Are they serious? They just know I'm going to catch them. I can easily just shoot and embed a bullet into one of their skulls. I would of done that but I was quickly put to a halt by an arrow lodging in the tree right in front of me.

I freeze in my tracks, staring at the arrow.

"Stop there or you'll get it!"

I turn to my right to see a group of kids that are at least three years older than me. Kids with huge muscles, confident looks on their faces, knifes and a bow.

Oh _shit_.

I raise my gun up threateningly, but they all just laugh at it. "Oh look, he has a gun! What's he going to do? Shoot us?"

Well if that's what he wants then. I prove to him I can shoot and fire, shooting one of the guys clear through the chest. He gags painfully, clutching his chest and glaring at me. "You little bastard!" He shrieks.

Maybe that wasn't the best of all ideas, but hey. What can one do when they have a gun and is probably most likely going to get killed?

But then again after what I did, you can scrap that idea. I'm going to die.

I quickly start to run off again but a pair of strong arms pin me back. When did someone manage to sneak behind me? I struggle but I don't avail but instead hurt my arms with the now unnecessary struggling. "Keep still." The person says behind me, gripping on tighter and making me yelp just to make his point.

I'm pretty sure my arms are going to be bruised.

The person I shot collapses, I'm pretty sure he's dead. Good, the bastard deserved it.

"That was a good shot there." Someone says out loud. All of the other people fall silent before starting to agree. I'm just going to presume that the guy who made the comment is like the leader of the group or something. He's blonde with dangerous brown eyes that pierce right through you if you look into them.

I dare to glare right into them.

He chuckles at that. "We caught a feisty one here." He says and takes a step closer towards me. "The name's Trent Boyett." He says.

And my name is Kyle, let's go out for a god damn ice cream then! I don't answer him, just glare darkly at him.

"I would watch what face you make." He says almost tauntingly. "It might stay that way if your not careful and you don't want to ruin your pretty little face would we?"

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss at him. Strange, when did I get so confident? Oh yeah, when two assholes killed my friend. Will this person just let me free damnit, what did I do to them?!

Trent suddenly grabs my chin and levels his head to my height, I'll point out that he's taller than me, and looks at me with a wicked smirk. "Do you know who your dealing with?"

"I don't care." I say back confidently.

He flashes out a switchblade suddenly and shoves the blade right near my eyes. I could faintly see the words 'Kill all betrayers' carved onto it carefully. I'm not fazed though. "I can have you dead at any time I want pretty boy. You listen to me now and follow orders and I might let you live another day." He says in a low tone. "Give me your key."

"A key?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. Doesn't work.

"You know what I'm on about. Do you want me to do a body search on you?" He asks.

He looks at me with a huge scowl plastered on his face. I couldn't help myself, he was really starting to annoy me. I swung my leg up and my foot connected with his jaw, sending him flying back.

Everyone falls silent this time.

Trent sits up, wiping the corner of his mouth. I kicked him so hard that I made him bleed! Damn.

"You fucking asshole!" He yells. "I'll kill yo-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Wait.

That voice.

"Kenny!" I yell, half happily, half quickly concerned. "Don't come over her-" I start, but my speech is cut off by a gag being quickly tied around my mouth, reducing my speech to muffled screaming.

I struggle again, but once again I fail to get anyway and I begrudgingly stop trying to get out of the arm lock I'm in.

Instead I look up to see Kenny back to his usual state. He's looking at me straight in the eye, giving me such a confident look as if he knows what he's up against. I mean no offence to Kenny, but would he be actually able to fight against all these guys?

"Who the hell are you?" Trent asks, glaring at the other blonde.

"I believe you have my friend." Kenny simply says. "I want him back."

"What you going to do about it then?" Trent says in his taunting tone. "Kill me?"

"If that's what I have to do, then we have a deal." Kenny says, his voice scarily low. He lunges himself at Trent, knocking him into a tree and he starts to throw punches at the unprepared leader. The first few punches successfully hit Trent in the head, but soon he was out of his daze and soon he was blocking most of Kenny's punches.

By this time the other members got out of their trance and tried to pull Kenny of Trent, only resulting in them being hit, clawed, kicked, or punched at. Kenny even got a few knocked out cold.

I've never seen Kenny like this before, I never knew he could get so violent.

The fighting soon stops when Trent pulls out his switchblade, the blade shining almost menacingly at me, at Kenny.

Kenny too notices the blade and ends up trying to dodge all the attacks from the blade. He fails though.

He's slashed at the arm and he momentarily lets his guard down, letting on of the guys, well the only guy, who hadn't been knocked out grab him and pin him back too. Kenny struggles but these guys are really good when it comes to putting people into locks because even Kenny can't get out of it.

"Now that is over with." Trent says, wiping more blood away from his mouth. I notice his face and arms are already starting to bruise. He leans down and swipes something from a pile of leaves.

A gun.

Then I realize, that's _my_ gun!

"Which one of you should I kill first?" He asks, looking between me and Kenny.

"Just stop you crazy asshole!" Kenny yells at him. Trent snaps, sending a bullet over in Kenny's direction, it misses by just a little bit. It was enough to make Kenny go quiet though.

I think Trent forgets all about me as he heads over to Kenny and roughly shoves the end of the gun to Kenny's head. I start to struggle again, desperate to go and help Kenny. I just can't get out. Oh screw all this. I'm so done.

"Or, perhaps I could make you both suffer?" He suggests sadistically, pressing the gun in harder besides Kenny's head.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly, my voice sounding more lower than usual.

Trent smirks for what seems like the millionth time today. "You'll find out soon pretty boy." He says.

I'm confused until I hear Kenny scream something and then I feel something sharp being lodged into my stomach. My eyes widen and my lips part slightly in shock. I go as still as a statue but then look down slowly towards my stomach and see red seeping through the orange fabric of my jumper. I've just been stabbed.

I feel pain rush through my body and my legs buckle suddenly, but I'm being kept up straight by the arm locker guy as he swings towards my stomach again. I scream in agony, but the gag muffles it so it's not as noisy as it should be.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" Kenny shrieks loudly, shooting daggers at Trent. Oh, if only looks could kill.

My vision starts to go all hazy and I feel nauseous as the guy finally lets go off me but this results with me collapsing onto the floor, landing heavily on my arm. I find no strength to get back up.

I hear Kenny shout more, but his words are more like jumbled up sentences so nothing makes sense.

I can practically feel Trent looking down at my triumphantly and I hear him pull the trigger.

Bang.

Kenny is dead... again.

I hear a thud and footsteps head towards me and the next thing I know, he's crouched besides me. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh every swear word under the sun.

"I might as well put you out of your misery." He says in a hushed tone. He's so cruel, he's so evil. He' going to be the death of me.

He places the gun besides my head and for one second I'm ready to embrace death with open arms but that is until he pulls down on the trigger but nothing happens.

Wait, that's right. All five bullets have been used up.

Bullet 1: I missed my target

Bullet 2: I hit my target's foot

Bullet 3: I killed someone

Bullet 4: Trent shuts Kenny up

Bullet 5: Trent silences Kenny up for a short period of time

Trent sighs, but not annoyed. "Oh well." He says, probably amused. "Come on." He says to the other two people and I hear them stride off.

I lay still for a few moments before turning my head at an angle slightly. "Kenny?" I ask, my voice sounding weak and almost lifeless, it scares me.

There is no reply. I clench my fists tightly, squeeze my eyes shut and bite down tightly onto the gag as I roll over onto my stomach. I don't care about the mud and dirt that is starting to slowly mix into my wound. I pull myself along slowly over to Kenny, dragging my entire body weight which is right now, really heavy to me. My eyes water in pain but the wanting of me wanting to be next to Kenny wins. I find strength to get as close as possible to Kenny before halting to a stop.

My outstretched hand grasps onto Kenny's cold and lifeless one.

Why does this have to happen?

Why is there no hope?

* * *

I slowly come around to the sound of mumbling, which sounds like it's right above me.

"Iz this 'im zen?" I hear a voice with a really heavy French accent ask.

I don't really hear another reply, just an almost silent 'hmm'.

Above all that, I can hear something else. Rain, falling from the sky rapidly.

It's freezing.

I find no strength to open my eyes though or let alone call out for help. I might as well just die here.

"Why did you want 'im zen?" The French person asks.

"I've seen him." The voice replies quietly. "This is the guy I saw with my sister a few hours back."

Does he mean Ruby? A few hours back? I've must of been out for ages but wait, his sister? Is this... Craig then?

"I told Clyde not to shoot, but he just had to." Craig says with a sigh. "I heard the gun shot and I was like a mile away, I would of thought Tweek would of told him not to shoot but I thought wrong."

Wait he was friends with the person who shot Kenny? But he wasn't there, so it's not his fault really? Ah, I don't want to think right now.

The French one chuckles. "I don't know what ze 'ell you want with zis guy but whatever."

"He should know where my sister is." Was the reply. "He better be alive."

I realize that he's crouched down besides me and then something warm is wrapped around my shoulders. I hear a harsh laugh. "Didn't know mizter Tucker was zuch a gentleman!"

"Shut up." Craig says, then I realize, I'm floating in mid air. When did I have the ability to fly? Cool! Maybe I can fly off this island... Wait never mind, I've just been picked up.

"Anyway, nice doing buziness with you. Adieu mon amie." Then I hear footsteps leaving.

I hear Craig sigh. "I hope you know where my sister is because if not I don't know what to do."

* * *

**_Welcome to the life of me, trying to put in a certain French man's accent. I certain 'Ze Mole'? Heh heh_**

**_Please keep them reviews coming in, I'm grateful for each one and make me motivated to write more!_**

**_X3 Laterz _**


	6. Small Talk

_**Sorry if this is too short but meh, I wanted to update though had little time**_

_**Yay. my gerbil broke my laptop so I'm uploading from parent's computer :/**_

**_Please review_**

**_I don't own South Park_**

* * *

I awake to the smell of meat cooking. Am I back at home or something? I sit up quickly, my mind setting that I'm back at home so I was kind of disappointed when I found I wasn't home.

"You shouldn't sit up so quick if I were you. You might pull your stitches apart." I freeze and look over to my right. "Kyle is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess." He said, though he obviously know it from a source or something. Very suspicious. The person has black hair and dark steely eyes which are a light blue or a grey colour. He is wearing black bottoms, trainers, a blue sweater and a blue chullo hat. His voice sounds somewhat familiar.

"Craig?" I ask after a few moments of thinking. He nods.

"Your finally awake." He states. "I've been waiting for a few hours, dinner is being cooked and your wounds are healing well. Everything is doing alright for now." He states in his monotone voice. What a boring guy. Well perhaps I shouldn't really insult him, he did just save my life after all. "Thank you by the way."

He raises an eyebrow at me, looking a little confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Well you did just save my life before, it was you who saved me right?" I ask him, starting to get confused myself.

Craig is silent for a few moments and then nods. "I guess I did." He says. "Though if I were to be honest I only saved you only because you should know where my sister is..."

Wow, he's pretty honest too, what a gentlemen. I feel so honoured that he decided to save me just because he wanted to know where his sister is. "Ruby?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now."

"What, you found her then?"

He sighs slightly, not looking me in the eye. "She's dead."

I gasp slightly, I didn't really mean to but I was shocked. She was just awake and alive this morning, what happened to her. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, thanks. I think it was that blonde rampaging idiot that killed her, she was with someone else as well. This black haired dude."

"Stan..." I say, feeling more sad than ever. "How?"

"I saw around ten arrows in both of them, there is no way they would of survived." He looks at my sad expression. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just surprised really." I quickly mutter.

We both sit in silence.

"You didn't happen to see anyone else lying around... dead did you?"

"Well there was one other person I saw when I found you. His name was Kenny, my sister's friend's brother. It is a shame he had to die as well." He says with a sigh.

I inwardly smile, Kenny will come back to life. So no worries right?

Craig stands up suddenly. "I'm going to check on the others, one of them got shot in the foot. Strange, must of been that blonde kid. Just call me if you want anything alright?" He says, and leaves the box room we are in.

Oops, they don't know I was the one who shot them. Might as well keep that a secret.

Anyway, where is this room? I never knew there were rooms on this island.

Then again, I don't know a lot about this island.


	7. Strange Dreams

Around a hour later someone comes in with a plate of food and I couldn't be happier. There is actually some meat on the plate, not just beans or rice. I'm pretty sure I've been blessed.

"Here you go." The person says, handing the plate of food over. "My name is Token by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Kyle." I introduce myself. Oh God, I just thought now but what do I look like? I haven't washed in ages and my shirt must be stained in blood. Well no one can judge me, hygiene isn't anyone's main concern right now. I suddenly feel better just thinking that.

Token sits at the end of the bed I'm in. "So what did you do to get onto Craig's good side then? Usually it's hard for him to trust anyone yet he seemed to trust you right away."

"It's because I knew where his sister was." I say quietly.

He makes this sound that indicates that he understands. "Ah, it was rather shocking when we found her body, it was all bloody and everything. It really pissed Craig off as well." The dark skinned teen smiles at me slightly. "He only wanted you to find his sister but now he says he's wiling to let you into the group. Guess he has taken a liking to you then."

"That's a good thing right?" I ask uncertainly.

"A very good thing. You may take one look at Craig and think him weak but just yesterday he snapped someone's neck with one hand because they were annoying him." Token cringes slightly. "Better stay on his good side if I were you."

"I'll take your advise." I say, feeling dazed.

"Well I'll leave you be right now." Token says, standing up from the bed. "If you need anything, just holler. Someone will be with you in a few moments."

"'Kay. Thanks." And with that, Token leaves the room.

I'm glad there are still some reasonable people around here unlike some nutters like Trent.

Well now I can finally eat my meal. It's a slice of cooked meat, I can't tell what type, and a side of peas. Where did they get this food from? Well, no point in asking questions. Lets get on eating this!

But by now I think you've all figured out that you can't be happy for more than one minute without something happening. But what happens next is a good thing.

Why? It's my like, 20th reunion with Kenny. He just bursts through the door and looks around urgently.

He smiles when he sees me, and I know I'm smiling too when I spot him. "I thought they killed you!" Kenny exclaims. I shove my plate onto the floor and let Kenny pull me in for a hug. It feels nice. "I can't believe that your alright though."

I snort slightly. "You thought they killed me?"

"Well you were just stabbed like twice and you were bleeding loads." Kenny points out. This comment makes me frown and Kenny tells he hit a sort of sore topic. "Ah sorry. Well your alright now aren't you? They stitched you up properly right?"

He lifts my shirt up, causing me to instantly turn red, and he shoves his face really close to my stomach. Kenny slowly examines the stitches until he's satisfied they're alright.

Thankfully the heat removes from my cheeks though they are most likely pink or red now. What? I'm not used to having people that close to me, it's creepy. Well it is just Kenny.

"So you saw Craig or something?" I ask him. "Wait, how did you get here. And how do you find me so fast all the time?"

"My stalker skills." Kenny grins devilishly and I swallow uncertainly but I think I can trust him, Kenny will be Kenny I guess. "So I heard that Ruby and Stan have been eliminated. That's a shame ain't it?"

"Yeah, I was just getting to know them." I hesitate for a few moments. "Do you know how Craig is? Ruby was his sister after all."

"I don't think he's taking it all that well but he isn't going to let it out. It's not that good to keep your emotions bottled up for too long." Kenny admits. "And he is also worried about this other person in the group, Tweek was it? He was shot in the foot and from what I know recovery isn't going that well."

"Um well I hope he heals up quickly..." I mumble quickly, looking away in a flash.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "I know it was you Kyle, just don't let any of the others know or I'm pretty sure they'll murder you or something." He stretches, getting himself into a more relaxing position. "So what do you think about this group?"

"Alright I guess, why do you ask?" I say.

"Well I was thinking we might as well stay around with them. You know cause they have everything really. A safety house, weapons, supplies and they have a mystery contact that Craig can call in." Hm, how interesting. A mystery contact? Is that the French man from before I wonder? "Well I'll leave you be for now. I think I'm going to snoop around the group and see if its safe for us. See ya later!"

With that, Kenny leaves the room. I sit still momentarily, gazing over at the door in some sort of trance before I finally snap out of it and remember my meal so I get on and eat it, continuing to ponder as I do so.

This game is just so screwed up man, like I just can't believe I'm here really. I just want to go home now, I'm ready to leave. I want Kenny to come with me too, I think I would be dead without Kenny. No, I would be dead without Kenny but I think I've said that a lot now. But it's true though and that's all that matters.

I finish my dinner and with a sigh, lay back onto the bed I'm on. I feel surprisingly calm and relaxed and I'm also glad that my stomach doesn't hurt cause you know, stabbed and stitched up. It isn't really fun.

I feel really tired now and all I want to do is sleep and I vaguely realise my eyes drooping down until they are fully shut and I'm lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

I don't know where I'm at. It's dark but I know I'm not alone. The heavy breathing which is right besides my neck tells me so.

"Oh Kyle." I hear a voice whisper in a shuddering voice. That voice, I recognise it but I just can't put my finger on it. "I'm so glad your here Kyle, I've been so lonely." The voice is silenced and I feel someone nipping at my neck, leaving me startled. "Will you play with me?"

I try to pull away but then I realise my hands are bound by something, a belt? No it feels more like a rope, or perhaps sleeves of a jumper. No if it were a jumper I could pull away easily.

Slowly it dawns on me, someone is sitting on my waist, practically pinning me down onto the bed. Well all this is very unexpected. It's dark though and I can't see my captor still.

I then feel something run along down my chest and I conclude it to be fingers. Dude, what the hell is going on? I feel my body shudder on its own accord and then I hear a low chuckle besides my ear. "I knew you'd like it Kyle." I feel my head being picked up, two hands holding my cheeks and I feel another forehead being pressed against mine, both our noses touching. "I've been waiting so long for this." And I very much notice their hand trailing down lower and how much I beg for them to stop, they don't.

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

"Kyle? Kyle, calm down!"

I blink, I'm still in darkness but not too dark darkness. I hear my ragged breathing but tense up once I realise someone is right next to me.

"Stay away!"

"Dude, it's just me! Kenny!"

"W-what?" My vision adjusts and I realise it is Kenny right next to me, laying next to me.

"You alright? Sounded like you were having a bad nightmare or something." Kenny asks, his voice clearly concerned. I nod quickly, laying back down.

"It was just a bad dream." I mumble. "Nothing to worry about."

Kenny sighs in relief and lays down next to me. He puts an arm around me and I just automatically lean in closer, not even thinking twice about it. "Dude, I thought you were going to kick me out of the bed or something, you were struggling in your sleep or something. Well at least it's all over now right?"

"Yeah." I say, yawning.

"You get on back to sleep, its late and we have a long day a head of us tomorrow." Kenny whispers gently.

I nod and get comfortable, automatically pressing my face again his neck and almost feeling calmed down instantly. It's when I'm so close to sleep when I realise. I'm cuddled right up to Kenny in a bed and...

I like it.

* * *

**_Hello there my lovies. I'm back with a new chapter, much quicker than expected but its half term and I'm like 'why not'? My laptop is still broken but I found another source, type up on iPod and then post on parent's computer X3 Cause my iPod glitches up when I post on that._**

**_Ah well. _**

**_Please review, and when you do review could you do me a favour and put who you want to be the final five people? If I get lots of responses I can work out who wants who in it, though of course things don't always go planned and I've already got one survivor figured out X3 _**

**_Well, thanks for reading people, love you all! Wait Not like that XD_**


	8. Craig's Mystery Contact

Survival chapter 8

When I wake up I find that I'm alone in the bed. Wait, that sounds weird. Well it's true though so you can't judge me man!

I get up, feeling a dull but also numbing pain in my stomach as I do so but I manage to brush it off and stagger over to the door. I just realised I have no idea what time it is but I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later and I open the door.

I'm met with cool air, which almost feels damp but yet it's not raining. It's also a little smokey but I figured that one out from the burnt camp fire just a few meters away. It's been made with rocks put in a circle and dry, now burnt or charred, sticks in the middle.

The light is pretty dim but I can tell its morning because of the grey clouds in the sky. I think it's going to rain soon.

I notice two figures sitting at the fire, sitting on thick logs that have been placed at either side of the fire. I quickly identify them as Kenny and Craig. Kenny smiles when he spots me.

"Hey Kyle !" He says happily, motioning for me to come and sit by him, in which I do. He places an arm around me and I once again automatically sit closer. What, it's cold out here and I don't have my jacket on. I must ask where that is later on. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." True, I didn't have any more nightmares after that so I'm pretty happy about that. Though I still am pondering who that mystery captor person is, all I know is that it's someone I actually know.

I rub my eyes and look around. It's so calm. I'm pretty sure something bad is going to happen, it's never been so calm and nothing happening after. But however we sit there for at least twenty minutes and nothing happens.

I could get used to this.

I glance over at Craig, who is staring at the lifeless campfire. He looks tired and u think Kenny notices this too. "You should get some sleep." He says.

"I can't go to sleep yet." Craig says, giving no reason after.

"Why not?"

"Just cause." And that's the best answer your probably going to get.

Though it is answered soon. I hear footsteps approaching and Kenny does too so he slowly reaches into his pocket for a weapon.

"Don't." Craig simply says, acting so calm. What the hell? Someone is coming and he isn't bothered, unless its someone he knows, yeah that had to be it.

I soon see a figure sit down on the log besides Craig and I almost jump out of my seat, though luckily Kenny is there to stable me. This person has to be proper stealthy or I'm blind, he just sat down out of nowhere. He must be a ghost, or a really good ninja. I opt for the ninja.

"Morning mon amie." The person says to Craig and then he turns to us. "Beetches." And I instantly don't like this person.

"Christophe, be nice." Craig says in his monotone voice, but I'm pretty sure he's happy that he was called something nice instead of a 'beetch'.

The person who is called Christophe has a really heavy French accent but I think he talk good English, I recognise his voice from before. He has scruffy brown hair as well as matching coloured eyes. Those eyes look sharp and dangerous, yet also soft and kind at the same time. It's hard to explain. You'd have to look at them to understand what I'm saying.

"So is this your mystery contact then?" Kenny asks, steadily looking at Christophe as if he were examining him.

Craig nods, frowning when he notices Christophe pull out a cigarette and lighting it. Wait, he had cigarettes? Where the hell did he get them from?

"My locker contained lots of boxes of cigarettes." Craig says as if he were reading my mind. "I give Christophe a box and he gives me information."

"Ze 'ell you do. I do it out ov love." Christophe says, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and pulling Craig closer to him.

I literally feel Kenny grinning from here. "So you two a couple or something?"

"No, he's just a flirtatious bastard." Craig answers, shooting daggers at the French teen.

"I know you love me." Christophe says, but he drops the subject. "I 'eard zat ver are only ten people left."

Craig nods as if he were expecting it, Kenny smiles and I'm surprised. Ten people left? This is going by quickly. But we all reacted too quickly.

"Zo zey are adding anover 100 people." He adds grimly.

"They can't do that!" Kenny says, visibly seething. "What the hell do they think they are doing?!"

"Calm down, there is nothing we can do about that." Craig says, though he sounds upset by the news. I am too.

"And how does he know anyway?" Kenny says, raising his voice and pointing an accusing finger over at Christophe.

"I 'av 'acked into a chip zat gives me information." Christophe says, pointing at his neck. "It's not vis chip 'owever."

Kenny sighs. "They had to do that didn't they."

"But zey are letting an additional two more survivors zo you 'ave more chance of survival." Christophe finishes.

"So we have 7 survivors now?" I ask uncertainly.

"Probably." Christophe shrugs, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. "Zat's good isn't it mon amie?"

"Guess so, but we're probably going to die anyway. 100 more people Christophe, we have a lower chance of survival." Craig points out. Man, he is so optimistic. Not.

"But I will awayz protect you." Christophe says, starting with his flirting again, annoying Craig as well. Kenny looks like he is fairly entertained by this but also seems more on edge than before.

"When will the next 100 people be added?" He asks.

"Tomorrow I think." Christophe answers. "I'd get to ze lockerz iv you 'aven't already and get your stuff."

"Good plan." Kenny says. "Me and Kyle haven't gone so today is a good day too do so."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Craig asks. "I could ask Clyde to watch the camp."

"Zat iz a good idea." Christophe says, though I think he just wants to get Craig alone.

"Might as well." Kenny says. "You know the way after all." Though I'm pretty sure he knows the way as well.

"We'll might as well set off bright and early, it's a good few hours hike to get there and back." Craig says, standing up and heading off to tell Clyde where we are heading of too.

* * *

"This way then I guess." Craig says, leading the group up at front. Well there is only me, Kenny and Christophe but it still counts as a group, four man group.

Kenny says we have to keep an eye out on Karen as well while we're out here. I'm not sure if she is even alive or not because if there is ten people left and we have 7 here I know then what chance is there being in the final 3?

No, I shouldn't think like that. I bet Karen is strong and is still alive out there. With who though? Or is she on her own. Oh I just hope we find her soon, preferably alive than dead.

I don't know how Kenny would react if we found his sister dead.

Probably not that good.

Both me and Craig ate silent, though Kenny and Christophe are yapping on like there is no tomorrow. And their choice of topic, well.

"Are you a virgin?"

"'ell no. About you?"

"You obviously don't know me, I'm like the biggest perv around!"

Oh good God. Of course they choose a topic on that. I seriously don't care about who is a virgin and who isn't. Though at least I can keep some pride and say I'm not one either, and before you ask, I was drunk. And me being drunk, that's a rare occasion and it only happened once.

Sadly I don't remember anything.

I think that's probably a good thing.

We start walking up a steep hill, and when I say steep I mean like literally 180 in an angle steep. Soon it's so steep

we're practically climbing.

"Is this the only way?" I groan, holding on tightly to a rock, terrified to let it go. I'm not looking down cause I'm sure we are pretty high up.

"Depends what side of the island your on, the other side has a smoother walk but you have to climb on this side." Craig shouts, already high up.

I hear someone climb besides me. "Are you stuck zere?" Christophe asks.

I want to say no, but I already know my arms are wobbling and I know I'm stuck. I nod.

He chuckled. "'ell lucky for you I haz a rope." He says, removing a rope which has been draped over his arm the whole time I noticed and throws it up so it just droops over a tree branch. "Craig, tug on ze rope will you?"

I notice Craig is close to the tree branch so he does so and pulls down on the rope slightly.

"Now 'old onto it for a bit." Christophe calls. He grabs the other end of the rope and ties it around my waist. "Stay zere, I'll 'elp in a minute." He says and starts to climb up to where Craig is and takes a hold of the rope. " Okay, start climbing. You won't fall now."

I nod and shakily remove my hand from the rock I'm holding and start climbing up, knowing the rope and Christophe will keep me safe. Maybe he isn't much of an asshole I thought he was.

We soon make it to the top and I thank him. "No problem, scaredy cat." He chuckles, wrapping the rope back around his shoulder.

I see Kenny and Craig waiting for us two just a few feet away. I can tell that climb up got us all mucky because they're covered in mud. I wipe mud from my face though I know I'm probably smudging it.

"You climbed this before?" Kenny asks.

Craig nods, wiping the mud from his trousers and actually doing it successfully. "Me and Clyde went this way, Token and Tweek took the other route."

"Cool."

How is that cool? I don't know, probably a figure of speech. "Come on, we 'ave a long day a 'ead of us." Christophe say and we carry on with our journey to the lockers.

* * *

**_ah I have so much to say! Thank you so much for the reviews, I mean wow. I didn't expect that many. You guys make me so happy! I mean like I just woke up and bang, reviews!_**

**_this was updated on iPod so I wasn't really able to check spellings anod things like that, sorry if there are any mistakes_**

**_Next I would like to apologise for my failness of writing in Christophe's lines, I still haven't figured out how to write him in properly but I'm gonna say this now, he's important to the story._**

**_Finally thanks to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX for all the ideas and everything. I forgot to thank you a few chapters back, forgive me T-T_**

**_heh, thanks for reading and please review X3_**


	9. Far From Shallow

Survival chapter 9

It started raining ten minutes after the climb. The water is dripping down from the leaves and rapidly firing down at us. It's freezing.

"All the more reason to walk quicker." Kenny says when I start complaining about the rain, but he gives me his jacket never the less.

"Thanks." I say, though the jacket practically swamps me since its two sizes too big. Though I can't complain, it's got a really fluffy inside and it warns me almost instantly.

We carry on walking, Kenny and Christophe carrying on with their conversation about stuff you don't really want to know about. I pull the hood over my head a pull it closed while Craig pulls his chullo down further to try and block out the two's conversation. It doesn't really work though.

I'm praying we reach the lockers soon.

I feel the metal of the key rub against my wrist, I've kept it tied there the entire time and the rope and key ate rubbing against my skin something bad, more so the rope but it is still irritating. The sooner we actually get to these damn lockers the better I say.

The rain still hasn't let up though and even though we walk hour after hour it's still determined to go on. Hell I think it's actually gotten heavier. I wonder how Kenny and Christophe are dealing with this, after all they aren't wearing jumpers or coats.

I think they'll survive.

Especially Christophe, who keeps saying loudly that he thinks it an 'erotic sight' to see other men in wet clothes plastered to their skin.

I'm ready to whack my head against a tree at that time. Christophe should ignore any chance of him getting Craig to notice him or react in anyway to his comments which are obviously meant for Craig. Kenny always reacts to the comment and always rival until they are saying the most detailed of comments.

I hear Craig groan and Christophe and Kenny start laughing. "I think we've pissed 'im ov." Christophe says after a while. I don't think he realised he long gone pissed Craig off.

"Well your pickup lines are quiet tedious." Kenny comments, causing Christophe to roll his eyes at him.

"Whatever." The French says, finally silencing. As does Kenny and the peace is finally restored.

Another hour or two passes and Craig stops, halting the entire group all together. "We've arrived." He simply states. "We don't know if anyone is here, be as quick as possible."

"Are you not coming mon amie?" Christophe asks, looking over at the chullo wearer. Craig shakes his head, back leant against a tree and crossing his arms.

"I'll keep a watch out in case anyone comes. You stay with the other two." Craig says, obviously not wanting Christophe and him left alone for not even a minute. Christophe listens to Craig and comes with us and we start looking for our lockers.

"What's your locker?" Kenny asks me

"51. It should be somewhere around the area here." I say, and then I find myself standing in front of it.

I pull the key off my wrist along with the rope. I never felt more comfortable in my time here. The key slots in with ease and I open the locker, the door squeaking open loudly.

"Holy sheet." Christophe says behind me.

I can't help but smile at what I've got. A holster to put on my back and occupied in that holster, a machete. I slip the holster on and swiftly slide the machete out, hearing the sound of the metal scrape along the holder.

"Dude, you hit jackpot there." Kenny says, examining the machete as if it were some artefact. "Looks like there is still some stuff in your locker he says.

I curiously look back around into the locker and find Kenny is right. I bend down and pick up three energy bars and a fresh bottle of water.

"Got a good find zere." Christophe comments, smiling slightly. There's a cigarette resting in between his lips as he does so. "I got a shovel and zis rope." He says.

"I wonder what I'll get in my locker?" Kenny ponders out loud, heading over to his locker and unlocking it. He got a pretty good find too. An ammo clip with around 30 shells, two holsters that he put on his thighs, though he only got one throwing knife. He got one energy bar and a bottle of water. "Good find." Kenny grins, looking more badass than ever before.

"Iz zat everything zen?" Christophe asks and we both nod. We all head back towards Craig, who is still waiting by the tree, though is looking a little impatient.

He warily eyes the knife Kenny has. "Don't stab anyone's eye out with that please." He says, before turning around and heading back from where we came from.

I notice how dark it has actually become. "What time is it?" I question once we are a good ten minutes back into walking.

"Around late afternoon, perhaps four o'clock." Craig says. Wow, I didn't think it would take us that long to get there. "It taken us longer than expected to get here, we have to get back quicker since the new contestants will be here tomorrow and that could be any time."

"Jeez, don't stress out over it, we'll get zere on time." Christophe says. Craig frowns.

"I wasn't stressing out over it. I was just making a point." He mutters dully. "Also I'm tired, I'll just ditch you if you fall behind."

"Wow, thanks." Kenny says sarcastically but grins never the less. "Fine we'll keep up with you mister sunshine."

The rain keeps on coming down harshly and the wind is blowing wildly, slicing its way through the trees and scraping across our skin with cold pressure. I see Christophe and Kenny start shivering slightly, and I go to take Kenny's jacket off but he looks at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused.

"Giving you your jacket back." I simply state, but he refuses it and I end up keeping it on though I feel more guilty than ever.

Craig's jacket, which is actually more of a hoodie, is drenched through so he's shivering slightly as well but he isn't really complaining.

No one is. We all just accept it.

"How can you see where your going?" Kenny calls to Craig after a while. The wind is blowing loudly and the rain is blowing our faces. The clouds have also gotten more populated and thicker so it's like it's practically nighttime.

"I can't really, I'm just following the route I remember." Craig admits as he carries on walking.

We soon make it back to the cliff edge, well it's not that much of a cliff is it? Well I don't know what else to call it really. "Ze 'ell do we get down zere?" Christophe says, peering down. I do to and I realise it's a big mistake, I didn't know we were so high.

"We climb down obviously." Craig states, though he is looking a little doubtful himself.

"How, it's to dark to see!" Kenny says. "It doesn't help that it's sloppy as hell."

"Well it's the only way down." Craig says, holding his arms and looking like he were hugging himself. "I'll go do first and try and find a safer route."

We silently watch as he starts to cautiously make his way down, getting down that quick we soon can't see him, nor hear him.

"How are you doing?" Christophe says after a while of anxious waiting.

We wait around a minute for an answer and Christophe looks like he was going to call again but he soon gets an answer. "Alright. I'm just at the tree."

We play the waiting game again for a few more minutes. "Do you need me to come down yet?" Christophe calls.

"Give me a minute, I'm still at the tree. It's not that stable." Craig shouts back up. "I'm trying to find another route."

"Okay zen." Christophe sighs. "This might take us all night at this rate." He mutters, almost silently but I could still hear him.

We then hear a sound that sends shivers down our spines. The sound of multiple tree branches snapping.

"Craig?" Christophe shouts, leaning over the edge and almost falling off in the progress though thankfully Kenny keeps a steady hand on him.

We get no reply and Christophe starts to get more agitated.

"Craig!"

"What?!" I hear Christophe sigh out in relief.

"What happened?"

"The branches snapped." Craig calls up, though there is a slight tone in his voice that indicates that he was thinking he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you alright?" Christophe shouts loudly against the wind and rain. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting closer to the bottom." He says. "One of the branches hit me when they snapped."

"Your not bleeding are you?"

No reply.

"Sheet, I'm going down. Both ov you come along, zere iz not enough time to wait anymore." Christophe says before starting to rapidly climb down.

Kenny gives me a hand as we climb down, and we both climb at the same pace. It's slippy as hell, I loose grip and footing at least five times, but not at the same time thankfully. I peer up and the tree which is mysteriously poking out half way up the edge, most of the branches have snapped off.

"Are you doing alright?" Kenny asks, stopping for a few moments so I can catch up to him. I nod and sigh slightly, feeling the cool winds slice against my hands. I feel a little bit of weight on one of my hands and realise Kenny has put a hand on mine. "This will be all over soon." He says gently.

I smile warmly at him and we both proceed to climb down until we reach the bottom.

I jump down once we reach a close enough distance and Kenny mirrors my jump, we both land at the same time.

"'ow 'ard did ze branch 'it you?" I hear Christophe question. I turn to my right to see Christophe glancing at Craig, worry written all over his face.

"How am I supposed to know?" Craig snaps back, though doesn't sound all that annoyed, tired if anything.

"Zere iz a friggin' 'ole in your forehead! Surely you knew it 'it you 'ard!" Christophe says. I peer at his hands and see that they are stained crimson.

I edge cautiously towards the two and see that Christophe is right, there's a huge scratch from the left to the right of his forehead and from here I can tell its less than shallow.

"Holy shit." Kenny says when he walks over. "That doesn't look that good."

Craig sighs impatiently. "Lets all just stop gawking at my forehead and head back alright?" He snaps, pushing past Christophe and heading back on route.

He strides on ahead of us and I hear Christophe sighing heavily, muttering about stubborn and hot chullo wearers.

Me and Kenny walk by side by side, unconsciously slipping our hands into one another's and being so close our arms rub against each other. His hand is so cold. I just want to give him a huge hug to warm him up.

It's so cold, I just want to be in the warmth now please.

I think everyone agrees with me.

* * *

**_*cries* thank you all so much for the reviews. I never dreamnt in a million years I would get this many. Your all the inspiration to my writing guys with out you I'd probably ditched this story. If I can get around 30 maybe by Tuesday or Wednesday, I'd die happy X3_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed_**


	10. Tweek Already Knew

Survival chapter 10

We make it back to the camp around a hour later though when we reach the camp something seems a little off. It's way too silent.

"Is there anyone even here?" Kenny asks out loud as he heads over to the campfire, which is alight and burning along strongly despite the wind and the rain.

The only reply he gets is the loud sound of the campfire crackly loudly.

"I thought you said Clyde was watching?" Christophe asked Craig after a few moments of investigating.

"I did..." Craig mutters, peering around suspiciously. "Something obviously went wrong."

"Gah! Craig, your back!" We turned around to see a blur of blonde running towards us quickly. "We need help!"

"What's wrong Tweek?" Craig asks quickly, heading towards the one known as Tweek. I shot him in the foot didn't I? He's doing alright now at least, I'm glad I didn't do anything too serious then.

"Gah! T-this guy came into the camp and demanded too see the leader a-and Clyde said he was the leader and the guy attacked him man!" Tweek spills out quickly, twitching like a madman. "Token and Clyde managed to lock the guy into one of the rooms but the door is starting to break, we need help!"

"Okay, which room is it?" Craig says and Tweek starts to lead the way, walking quickly rather than running so we can all keep up.

We soon spot Token and Clyde pushing against a door, which has already been broken of its hinges. They look like they are struggling. Kenny and Christophe run over and help push against the door, which quickly goes motionless.

"Who the hell is in there?" Kenny asks and Clyde shrugs.

"I don't know, he just started to randomly attack. We tried to keep him out but ended up locking him in this room." Clyde explains.

"So what do we do know?" Token asks, peering at the door warily.

"We compromise with him, or kill him." Craig says.

Everyone seems slightly disturbed by the idea but agree non of the less since there are no better ideas out there.

"So what do we say?" I ask. "We can't exactly say that we are going to kill him cause he'll try and attack us."

"Don't say we're going to kill him then genius. We'll tell him to calm down and make a compromise and if he gets violent we kill him." Craig says, crossing his arms.

I was so going to suggest that next by the way.

"So..." Craig heads over to the door and knocks on it loudly.

"What?" He hear a voice say. They sound like they are extremely pissed. "I demand to speak to the leader of the group!"

"That's me." Craig says, stepping back a little bit. "What do you want?"

"You to be dead." Came the almost instant reply.

"But what if I don't want to be dead?"

"Ey, you will die and you will respect mah authoritah!"

"What's 'authoritah?'" Craig quietly asks me and I shrug, the person might be referring to 'authority'. Whatever, I already think they are annoying.

"Well we will all respect your authority-"

"Authoritah!"

"-I mean authoritah but I can't really let you kill anyone." Craig finishes. "So you have a choice, quietly leave the group and don't cause any trouble or I can easily kill you on the spot."

"How about another option?"

The four holding the door look at Craig expectantly, though Craig is holding more of a blank expression as if he were thinking. "Do you have anything in mind for a third option?"

"You let me join your group."

Craig blinked, looking around the group. Token, Clyde, Tweek, Kenny, Christophe, Me and him. "We can't do that unfortunately." Craig slowly says.

Kenny blinks at him. "You do realise I can-"

"Yeah but think about it, your sister? What if she is still alive?"

Kenny falls silent.

"Well screw you guys then!" The person says, starting to thrash around again and forcing the four people holding the door to push against it with all their might.

"Holy shit, he's strong." Kenny states, looking like he's struggling to keep the door from moving. The rest of us go and help to keep the door too but by the time we are all pushing the person gives a final shove and we all draw back.

All of us stumble slightly from the sudden impact and I nearly fall over but I don't from the steady hand Kenny keeps on my shoulder.

I instantly spot the person, he's not that hard to spot. He has an arm around Clyde's neck and a gun pointed at his head. "Who is the leader because its obviously not this weakling." The person says, pressing the gun harder against Clyde's head. He lets out a small whimper.

I notice at least everyone else has pulled a weapon out on the person. Token a small shotgun, Tweek a knife, Kenny has his throwing knife, Christophe his shovel, me and my machete and Craig has his fists clenched, reading to throw a punch.

"I said leave or die." Craig says, his voice lower than before. I see him burning his eyes into the person's head, obviously he is starting to get annoyed.

"You then." The person says. He has obviously spotted the many weapons pointed at him and no one would be that stupid to pull a stunt right now. It's obvious we are the victors here.

Or so we thought.

The person moved the gun at an angle and we had no idea where he was shooting, well that was until we saw something swinging right towards us.

A rock which was tied around a piece of rope was swinging at us at full speed.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Kenny yells, stepping back with me as we swiftly dodge it.

"We made it the moment we got here t-too keep intruders out!" I hear Tweek frantically yell.

The rock smashes into the small room which we had just been trying to hold the guy in with a loud thud.

"Iz everyone alright?" Christophe calls loudly, we get a response from everyone.

"Wheres the person?" Clyde asks frantically and we all look around.

They have escaped.

"He's gotten away for now." Token says, lowering his gun and placing it back into his pocket. "We'll get him next time for sure."

"Everyone is alright?" Kenny asks, and we get a reply from most people.

I look over to my side and see Craig heavily leaning on Christophe. "We need some medical supplies, now." Christophe says quickly.

He quickly scoops Craig up and heads to the light of the campfire while Tweek and Token rush of quickly to a different room to get medical supplies.

"What happened to his head?" Clyde asks, sounding worried. "I was going to ask before but it wasn't really the best time too ya know."

"Just a problem with climbing and weather, a branch snapped and hit him." Kenny says and I instantly realise he didn't add at the end, like most people do, 'he'll be alright'.

"Oh um... Well it looked pretty deep." Clyde says awkwardly, pressing two of his fingers together as he looks down slightly flustered.

"Yeah, Christophe will fix it though." I say, trying to sound reassuring. "How about we all just hit the hay for the night and see how he is in the morning?" I suggest.

Clyde and Kenny agree and we all head into our rooms, well Kenny leads me into the one we were in the other night since I forgot, but hey these rooms look the same.

Then I realise, these are the rooms we were in before we were let into the game. Pretty good spots thinking about it.

Me and Kenny slip into the bed we share and I take the soaked parka off and drape it on the end off the bed.

"Hectic day today wasn't it?" Kenny says, helping me slide my holster off and placing it onto the floor right besides the bed.

I nod in agreement. "I wonder who that other person was?"

"You mean the walking lard?" Kenny says, a little cruelly but I can't help but laugh. "It's a shame he has a working brain, he sure got away quickly."

"I think he'll be back soon though." I point out, though I wish I didn't because now I'm getting paranoid that they are behind the door or something.

Kenny simply smiles, pulling me down to lie down besides him on the bed. He tugs the duvets around us so they are just covering our shoulders. "Don't worry, if he does we can easily sort him out."

"Yeah. We have a good group don't we?" I say, thinking about all the members. Sure I don't know much about them now but I think tomorrow I might get to know them.

Kenny puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. I sigh happily into his clothed chest, ready to sleep. "Kyle?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind us sleeping like this do you?" He asks hesitantly.

"No, why?" I feel Kenny rub his thumb against my shoulder.

"No reason. Night."

"Good night."

* * *

When I awake I find that Kenny is still in the bed and still has his arms around me. I don't want to get up but I know I have too, you to get ready for the day and stuff like that.

I manage to slip out of Kenny's grasp without disturbing him and tip toe out of the room and outside.

It's windy but at least the rain has stopped. Though its a little too cold for comfort. "Gah, Token we have a problem!"

"Shush, we have to be quiet and try not to wake the others up. Though what is it?"

"We've ran out of coffee!"

"Is that it?"

"Y-yeah! But c-coffee is so important man!"

"I'm sure you'll survive."

I hear Tweek sigh, placing a cup onto a rock. "When will this all be over?" He asks quietly.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Token replies sadly.

I walk over to the two and they both quickly spot me and give a wave. "Hey Kyle!" Tweek says, returning the wave.

"Hi." I say to him. "So we have any plans for today?"

Token shrugs. "I guess we are just having a recovery day. Craig is in no state to go anywhere, but he'll survive. Also Tweek needs to rest that foot for another day or so if he wants better recovery."

"Oh um, okay then." I suddenly can't look at either of them in the eye but from the corner of it I can see Token peering at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong Kyle?"

"Um well..." Shit, better now than never to tell them. "I may of been the one who... Um shot Tweek's foot. I didn't mean too, okay maybe I did and I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Jesus Christ, cool it!" Tweek says suddenly. "I already know it was you who did it."

"Y-you do?"

Tweek nods and I notice Token has an unimpressed expression. "I saw you chasing after us, I didn't say anything and Clyde didn't recognise you so I didn't say anything. I don't really mind that much."

"Hmm, well Craig might." Token points out. He sighs. "Look I have half a mind to tell him but since Tweek has forgiven you for it then I guess I should too and I won't tell him."

I bite my lip, feeling slightly guilty. "Besides, the past stays in the past right?" Tweek adds. I smile at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it'll just be our little secret I guess." Token says, the corner of his lips tugging up into a smile as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and goodness thanks for the reviews. I love you all and I'm being super super cereal. X3 **

**as a mega thanks bonus I decided I'll do requests. So if you want a story with a certain pairing in or a certain story line, just request it or pm me. I'll be accepting them until Sunday kk?**

**Thank you all for reading and please review~ Also sorry for the lengths of the chapters, typing on iPods take a while but hey, usually a 1,000 words is my maximum X3**


	11. What is he doing Here?

**_Well I have a laptop, for now maybe. I don't really know, I'm just borrowing one so hopefully I'll be able to type up more and get longer chapters, yay! Though I'm proud to get 2,000 word chapters on my iPod X3_**

**_I was reading through my story and was like "Why did I do that? How do I fix this then without causing mind blowing explanations?" Well you won't really know what I'm on about until next chapter anyway *evil grin*_**

**_Also I have no spell check, or way of spell checking really so since my iPod isn't doing it for me and this laptop doesn't do it automatically for some reason, my last one did, so if you find any spellings then forgive me and blame, this laptop X3_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review... Why am I typing this up at the top of the page X3_**

* * *

Christophe said he had to leave today. "I don't always stay 'ere all ze time. I 'ave to get ze information and I'll be back tomorrow." He said to me and Kenny when we asked where he was heading. "Stay safe and be careful about the new people joining today alright?"

With that, Christophe left.

The morning had went by slowly, no sudden attacks or disasters. Tweek, Token and Clyde proved themselves to be master chefs, cooking with only rice and a few spices and herbs they found and made this satisfiying brunch. Though after that we were worried the smell was going to attract some attention but thankfully it didn't and we were safe.

Craig woke up around mid afternoon and the first thing I noticed was the bandage around his forehead, there was a few spots of blood seeping through but apart from that he seemed alright and I think Christophe did a good job stitching it up.

"We'll do a check on all our supplies." Craig says after a few silent minutes of everyone doing nothing.

"Okay then."

"Token, Clyde. You both check how much ammunition we have for the guns and bows. Tweek, you and me will check for any damage around the camp and see if it needs fixing up, then we'll check how much fixing supplies we have. Kenny, Kyle. You both check how much medical supplies we have." He explains to all of us.

"Okay then!" Kenny says cheerfully, leading me over to the area where they keep the medical supplies. It's a good place, inside a hallow tree which is hidden by leaves and tree branches. "So, how many medical supplies is around average?"

"Well saying there is 6, well 7 counting Christophe, I say we need a lot." I say. "There should be around three rolls of bandages for each person. Probably two boxes of each type of tablet for each person and clean needles and plenty of, what do we stitch up with again?"

"I don't know but I think we have enough of it." Kenny says, finding some thread and smoothing it out so there is less chances of it getting knotted.

I go through the boxes, making seven piles and equally spreading the boxes of tablets out. We have plenty of them, having 4 boxes spare. We are two rolls of bandages less but I guess we can tear up shirts if we desperately need some. "I think we have an average ammount of medical supplies." I say, placing them back into the hallow tree. "Let's head back and see how the others are doing."

He nods and we head back to the campfire, which has been declared the heart of our camp. Token and Clyde are sitting on the logs, going through two cardboard boxes of food, though seemingly putting the food away now as if they were finished going through it.

"Plenty bottle of waters, lots of energy bars and probably enough food to last us the entire week, if we are here that long." Token declares when we ask him. "I'll sort out for dinner tonight, the rest of you should go and help Tweek and Craig, I think they are putting the rock back into place."

So we head over to Craig and Tweek. Craig is sitting up in the tree, examining the rope whilst Tweek is examining the damage done to the door that the rock had smashed into. The blonde smiles and motions for me to come over whilst Clyde and Kenny head over up the tree. "Hey K-Kyle, do you think you could help me for a few moments?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"There are a few chips of rocks trapped in the wall and I'm trying t-too take them out." He says, scabbling at a small chip of rock that has lodged itself into the metal wall. I head over and start tugging at the rocks, which are too sharp for my liking but I help him never the less. "So, d-did we have enough m-medical supplies?"

"I think we have around average, enough tablets but we are a little low on bandages which isn't too much of a problem." I say to him whilst successfully taking a chip of rock out.

"That's g-good news, that doesn't mean we don't have to go out and scavenge for some right?"

"Yeah, unless Craig says we need too."

"He wouldn't, it's risky you know, heading out too many times because sooner or later someone is going to catch us heading back to camp and then they'll get others to come! Oh God, what if everyone finds us and then have been secretly working for each other and wants only our group dead and start attacking us! That would be way too much pressure man!" Tweek says, starting to ramble on about it whilst starting to frantically remove more chips of stone from the wall.

"I don't really think that's going to happen. We were all taken here agaisnt our on will, no one will be only plotting against our group and it is actually apart of the game to try and kill each other though." I explain to him. "But it doesn't mean we are going to die straight away now. If we play our cards right, we'll survive."

"Yeah, I suppose though, but we should keep and eye out for anyone trying to kill us though!" Tweek says. I sigh slightly, we have been doing that from the beginning but whatever, anything to make sure he doesn't start freaking out or anything right?

"So is this door fixable?" I ask after we get all the pieces of rock out.

"I think so, we need some new hinges though and screws and a screwdriver! We don't have any of them, oh god what will happen now?! We can't ever use this room again without worrying that someone is going to break into it now!" Tweek says, starting to frantically tug at his hair.

I take a hold of his hands, stopping him from tugging. "Then we find them and then fix the door, simple!"

"But it isn't that simple!"

"It is, we just find the things we need and then the door will be fixed!"

"But... H-how will we find the supplies?!"

"Look around for some!" I say, but I now start to realise Tweek is actually making sense since I don't think it will be very likely we coincidentally walk across some perfectly good hinges, screws and a screwdriver. "Okay, maybe it won't be that simple."

"Gah! I knew it!" He exclaims and goes back to his hair tugging. I sigh.

"Was there anything else you were supposed to do while your at it?"

"Um... Ah, well I was supposed to roll the r-rock back to the tree with someone, we can do that right?" Tweek says, still tugging at his hair though not as violently as before.

I nod and head over to the rock and together, we get it under the tree. I peer at it, it was heavy so how did they manage to tie it to a rope, pull it up and secure it without the rope breaking or someone getting injured? I don't know, nothing really makes sense anymore.

"Hey Kyle, Tweek. Head up here for a few moments!" Clyde shouts when he notices us. We obey orders and climb up to the tree branch they are sitting on.

"We've spotted another group, half a mile from where we are and heading our direction." Kenny says with a frown. "We haven't decided what our next move is but it has to be quick."

"How many people are there?!" Tweek asks loudly, getting a 'shush' from Clyde.

"Around 6 people, I can't really see them that well so there could be more, could be less." Craig says, turning to face us. "I say we just be more cautious with our actions and if they do find us, get ready for attack."

"Okay then."

"Let's go and tell Token then." Clyde says, jumping from the branch first, then Tweek.

I jump after and head over to the campfire, where Token has just finished sorting out the food for dinner. "We shouldn't cook tonight." Clyde says. "There is another group around, we don't want to draw their attention."

"Oh, um I'll sort out something else instead then." Token says, putting the rice back into a bowl. "Energy bars and apples?"

"Good enough." Kenny says from behind me and almost scaring the living day lights out of him. I frown at him slightly and he just simply laughs it off. "Do you have a weapon babe?"

"Babe?" I question him with a raised eyebrow.

He smirks deviously, slipping onto a seat. "Yep."

"Whatever." I say, sitting down besides him. "I have my machete remember?"

"Of course." He says, slipping an arm around me.

"If your going to show puplic affection, please don't do anything too drastic, especcially near the campfire." Token says, handing out the dinner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question him.

"Oh you should know." Kenny grins madly and I edge away from him slightly, making him laugh slightly. "Kyle, you know I wouldn't do anything to you."

"Hmm." Just to be safe I might push him onto the floor tonight. Well maybe, it might be colder in the bed without him and I don't like being cold.

I unwrap my energy bar when I get it and start chewing on it, enjoying the taste of something actually containing sugar. Rice and herbs does get tedious if you eat it day after day you know.

I wonder what it would be like if someone had a banjo or guitar right now. Would they be playing it? What song would they be playing? Would it make everything seem better, would it make everyone forget that we are in a life or death situation? I don't know but for some reason I want to listen to someone play a banjo now.

Have I even heard someone play a banjo before? I don't really think so. Unless they sound like guitars... Why am I on about banjos?

It's this island, does stuff to you man.

"We should play a game." Kenny says after a while.

There are a few nods from most people, though I think you could probably guess who didn't even respond.

"What type of game?" Tweek asks.

"Well at first, strip poker, but then I realised we have no cards and no one would play. So how about... I don't even know anymore." Kenny sighs dramatically.

"How about charade?" Token suggests. Everyone seems happy by the idea. "We pick something to act out and then everyone has to guess what it is."

"Okay then, who goes first?" Craig says, the only one of us who is wary on the idea but still plays along anyway.

"I will." Kenny says, standing up and standing in the space between the two logs and thinking for a few moments. He puts a finger up.

"One word." Clyde says and Kenny nods.

He then counts out five fingers.

"Five letters long." Craig says and once again, Kenny nods.

He then heads over to me and sits down besides me, confusing absolutely everyone. "Uh... what is this?"

"Are you a..."

"This is making no sense."

"Can you do something else?" Clyde asks, stumped.

Kenny grins and then puts an arm around me and then doesn't do anything else.

"Uh, your a friend? No that's six letters long." Tweek says, starting to tug on his hair slightly.

"Lover?" Token suggests. Kenny shakes his head, though I thought that was a good idea.

"How about, hey Token can you act like people?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, you can be absolutely anything."

"Then is Kenny being Kenny then? That's all I can think of."

Kenny nods. "Most original idea yet."

"It wasn't very exciting." Clyde pouts. "Though it was hard, why couldn't you be anything for easier?"

"Only appropiate thing I could think off." Kenny says. "I could of done a lot more things to show it was myself though..."

"Oh of course you could of." Clyde grins.

"Who's next then?" Kenny asks.

"I will-" Token says, but he's cut off by the sound of a loud stick snapping.

We all fall silent, grabbing our weapons and snapping our heads to the direction from where the sound came from.

What we didn't expect was this. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

I peer at the trees confused. "Why are they calling out? Do they have a death wish?" Kenny whispers to me. I shrug.

The sound of footsteps draw closer and soon, we can make out people. Then are just a few steps away from the campfire and no doubt they've seen us now.

"Hello." One of the people say. Well, it's a she. Obviously from her voice. "We will put our weapons away if you put your weapons away, we don't want to fight."

We all turn to Craig, who nods at us, though keeps a steady eye on the group of people. We place our weapons either in our holsters or on the floor.

The group of people steps into the camp and when I see who's there, both me and Kenny are in for the surprises of our life.

"Karen?"

"Ike?!"

Kenny stands up and hugs Karen, who runs into his arms happily. Ike does the same too me and I can't let him go.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, still not letting go off him but loosening my grip on him.

"They took me too, the next day after you left they took me here saying they needed more people. Mum and Dad are devastated, they thought you would be dead but I never gave up on you big bro!" He says happily

"Those monsters, I can't believe they let you here! Your only a child!"

"I'm 14, I think I know what I'm doing." Ike says frowning. I finally let go of him, but keep him sitting down next to me.

"You know I only say that because I worry about you." I tell him and he nods.

"So you guys know each other?" The female voice asks. I look back up and look at the group. Three other people, all girls. One has glossy black hair tied back into a long ponytail, though most of her head is hidden by a pink beret, one has long curly blonde hair and the other has shoulder length red hair, obviously dyed.

"Yeah, he's my brother." I say.

"Is Karen his sister then?" The black haired one says, pointing over at the McCormick reunion.

I nod and she smiles.

"So, what are you people doing here?" Clyde asks, though looks like he's in heaven because there are three, four counting Karen but she swings the other way, chicks standing in front of us.

"Oh, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Wendy."

"Bebe."

"Red."

"We also have two more back at our base." Wendy says. "Anyway, we are here because we want to create an alliance."

"An alliance?" Craig asks in a confused tone. "What do you exactly mean by an alliance?"

"We don't want to kill people." She simply states. "So that's why we thought if we form an alliance then we agree that we don't kill each other."

"Wait, so we can kill other people, but we don't kill anyone else in your group?" Kenny says, sitting on a log with Karen on his lap.

"Something like that." Bebe says. "We aren't doing this for protection, our aim is to get around the entire island and convince everyone to join our alliance until no one will kill anyone else and then the people who made the game will realise we won't kill and we might get to go home!"

We are silent for a few moments. "Do you think that will actually work?" I ask Wendy and she nods confidentally.

"I'm sure if it works if we try."

"You do realise some people will not join and will kill you the moment they see you?" Kenny points out.

"Yeah, though I guess we can still try."

"So what do you say then?" Red asks. "Do you want to join our alliance?"

"Does it do any good for us?" Craig says lowly. "How do we know your not just going to kill us?"

Wendy frowns. "How do I get you to trust us then?"

"I don't know really, I just feel that this is a little suspicious."

"I promise this isn't anything suspicious, just a simple alliance." Wendy says. "I promise."

"Yeah and besides, Karen and Ike did mention that they had siblings out here and it was kind of coicidental we ran into the group which had them in." Bebe says. "If we wanted to cause trouble we would of killed them and then give you the dead bodies."

Ike and Karen look terrified from that comment but Bebe smiles warmly.

"Of course, we wouldn't do that anyway."

"Okay then, we accept your alliance. We help you and you help us right?" Craig says, standing up to face Wendy.

She nods and holds out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

And we have formed an alliance.


	12. A Change of Plans

_**Yeah**,_**_ I have decided to update twice on the same day X3 Mostly because from the fact that I'm not really going to be here tomorrow cause going to... wait why should I tell ya X3 Thanks for all the reviews and please remember too fav, follow and review if you haven't already!_**

**_Now, let's carry on with this story which I have no idea where is going so I'm probably just going to write random jibberish whilst Kenny, (meh gerbil) keeps jumping off platforms... I swear he is Kenny from South Park or something_**

* * *

Red and Bebe had headed back to their camp whilst Wendy stayed at ours for a little while longer, answering questions which Craig was asking her. Obviously Ike and Karen stayed with us, there is no way I'm letting my little brother out of my sight now. I'm just thankfully nothing happened to him before he found me.

"Badass machete man." He says, peering at the machete which was still in my holster. "Mind if I hold it?"

"Sure, just be careful with it." I say, sliding it out and handing it over to him. It's a little too big for him to carry but he sucessfully manages to hold it up right and soon he gives it back too me. "So, how did you end up with a group full of girls?"

"They are not all just girls, there is another boy in it too." He says. "Anyway, I was taken onto the island and I was coincidentally let out near Wendy so we both stuck together. It was dark and we stumbled around a little and met up with Karen, who said she had a place to stay so we headed there. It was this lighthouse and where we go there we found another person, who agreed to help us, he's awesome, you'd like him Kyle. Then we slept and the next day we headed out and found Red, Bebe and Heidi. Then Wendy and Stan said..."

Reaction in three, two and one. "Wait, Stan's alive?!"

Ike stops talking and looks at me. "You know him?"

"Dude, he was one of the first people I knew here! I thought he died!"

"No no, he's alive man. This is the same person we are on about right, black hair, brown eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah, injured foot?" I press on.

"Yeah, though it's better now. Oh and missing eye?"

"He's missing an eye!?"

"Must be a new feature then." Ike says. "Dude, that is so cool! He never mentioned anything about you though."

"Ah, well that's good." I say, smiling like an idiot. "But wait, Craig said he saw a black haired dude dead next to Ruby... Who was that then?"

Ike shrugs. "I don't know, must of been some random person."

"So, did you guys head to the lockers?" I ask him.

"Lockers? Oh right, Karen and Stan were on about them. No, we didn't have anything to start of with in the game, literally, all we were given was a dog-eaten map which is outdated." Ike frowns. "I'm just glad we found Karen when we did, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now."

"Don't say that." I say to him, giving him a hug.

"Oh Kyle, I need to tell you something. When I said I got nothing, it didn't mean everyone else got nothing." He says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dude, some of the bigger guys were given like this huge guns and some were given like swords, I mean literal sized swords." He looks away for a few moments. "Kyle, I don't think we are going to survive."

I blink at my little brother for a few moments and I quickly notice, he's crying. "Dude, Ike? Ike." I say, holding onto his shoulders so he's looking at me right in the eyes. "Look at me."

He looks at me and I can't help but give him a gentle smile when I see his red eyes. "We're going to die Kyle."

"No we are not." I say, trying to convince him that we are not going to die, not now. "We have one the the best groups here, probably! We have a kickass leader, we having Kenny and he can't die, we have three awesome chefs who can also keep a guy who is like triple their size locked in a room for like a while and we have me, well what am I? I have this badass machete, remember?" I say to him, poking my tongue out at him at the end of my speech. "We also have a French dude who can get us just about any piece of information we want, he's hacked into a chip and stuff."

He looks at me. "But these people are like twice, no, triple our size and have killer weapons!"

"But do they have brains?" I question him. "We think wisely here, they will probably start shooting something randomly and run out of bullets or get their sword lodged into the ground. We think about what we do here, they probably don't."

Ike is silent for a few moments before looking up at me and smiling. "I suppose so. Thanks."

"No problem, now have you had anything to eat recently?"

"Yeah, I had some crisps on the way here."

"So you were walking around, loudly crunching on crisps and knowing there is a chance of you getting shot?" I qeustion him with a raised eyebrow.

Ike grins, nodding. "Smart right?"

I roll my eyes at him and give him a small shove. "Idiot."

"So, what do we do now?" He asks.

"I don't know, let's just sit back around the campfire." I suggest and we do just that, sitting down on a log. Ike and Karen sit besides each other so me and Kenny do the same.

He's frowning slightly. "Kyle, I want you too meet me in our room in a hour, I have something I need to tell you."

I tilt my head to the side, obviously confused but I agree to non of the less.

Soon everyone is sitting around the campfire. Wendy is staying with us the night because Craig said that it was too dangerous to head out and said that he'd try and break into another one of the rooms so her and Karen had somewhere to sleep for the night. Which draws a question.

There are four rooms unlocked and me and Kenny sleep in one, Tweek has his own though his has a single tiny hammock, Clyde and Token share one and the other one is a supply room, which is currently broken. "Where do you sleep exactly?" I ask Craig.

He looks at me. "Out here obviously." He says, gesturing around the campfire.

"Why?"

"Well you and Kenny are sleeping in what used to be my room." Oops, should of realised that. "And we need someone to keep watch out for the night." Well then again I should of knew that since Craig was sleeping on a log this morning.

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry about that." He simply shrugs it off.

Finally, a hour has gone by and Kenny heads into our, or Craig's room should I say. I wait a few minutes before saying goodnight to everyone and heading into the room. Kenny is waiting, sitting on the bed anxiously. He stands up once he notices I've come in.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" I ask him.

"Kyle, this is serious alright." Kenny says, looking at me in the eyes and taking a firm grip on one of my shoulders. He's looking so serious I'm actually getting scared.

"Kenny what's wrong?"

"This is going to make me sound so mean but this is for our own good." He starts, not looking at me in the eye.

"Dude, what are you on about? Your scaring me."

"Look, don't you know how many people there are in the group? Like 9 people, we also have to count the alliance we made and we both know that isn't going to work out." He says. "So I've been thinking and I've got a plan."

"A... plan?"

"Kyle, tonight me, you, Karen and Ike are leaving this group. We are just going to waltz right out of here and we are going to work as a group alone." He says, now looking me dead on in the eyes.

I stare at him wide eyed. "Kenny, your not seriously considering this? Why would you, no we can't! Not after what Craig and all that did for us."

"I know, that's why I said that I will sound mean for saying this. Dude, I know he saved your life but just think about your brother, one person will have to die in our group to let us all survive and what if that one person is your brother?" Kenny says, lowering his voice. "I know, I sound like a monster for doing this Kyle but what other choice do we have?"

"Plenty! W-we could wait to see if that alliance works o-or..." I bite my lip.

"See, we have next to no options!" Kenny says. "Come on Kyle, we both know this is the best option we have for survival." He smiles lightly at me. "Dude, I just want what is best for you... for us."

"Kenny?" I feel heat rise to my cheeks when I feel Kenny place a single hand on my cheek.

"Kyle, damn it. I love you man, I really do. I can't imagine carrying on this game without you." He leans in closer, pressing our lips together. It was a small kiss, but held so much hope and promises, even if the kiss did end the moment it started. "Please, don't leave me to do this by myself Kyle."

"Oh Kenny... Fine, we'll head out tonight." I say, still a little flustered from the kiss.

He gives me the most stunning smile I've seen yet before kissing me again, longer this time though and more passionate. I happily kiss back, pushing aside any thoughts and loosing myself to Kenny. "I knew you would agree with me. Go and get Ike and wait in here. I'll get Karen to wait in here as well."

He leaves the room quickly and I sit down onto the bed, all thoughts now flooding into my head. He kissed me. Kenny McCormick has just kissed me and god damn, I liked it. As cliche as it sounds, soon after that kiss I quickly felt feelings towards him. Well I always did, just not those types of feelings until now.

I stand up and head out, doing my part of the task and getting Ike to wait in the room. "Ike, come in here for a few moments." I call to him and thankfully he listens and heads inside.

"What's up?"

"Well... what would you say if there is a slight change of plans?" I say to him and he blinks at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We aren't staying in this group anymore."

His eyes widen. "Kyle, what are you on about? We have to stay here!"

"Dude, look I know what I'm saying is stupid now but you have to trust me. Me, Kenny, Karen and you are leaving tonight." I tell him.

Ike frowns slightly. "But what you said before and now this? Kyle, I have no idea what to do! You said this group was perfect and stuff and now you want to leave it?"

"It's for your own good. Look, there is only 7 survivors and 9 of us, you do the math. We all can't survive now so we leave and have a little more chance of all of us surviving." I snap quickly, sounding a lot meaning then I meant to. It's not my fault I'm stressing out over this. "Look, just trust me right? You can trust your own older brother?"

He looks at me sadly, before nodding. "Alright then." He says in such a quiet voice, I almost couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry Ike." I say, kneeling down and hugging him. "It's hard playing the responcible one you know. I guess I took our parents for granted when I wasn't in this game, they always chose the decisions while I laid back. Now I have to choose decisions and if I make the wrong one, we could end up dead. It's just hard you know."

"I understand. I trust you big bro." Ike says, smiling faintly and hugging me back.

"That's my little brother."


	13. Leaving Camp

Kenny comes back into the room a few minutes later but he has Karen with him this time. "Karen, you stay in here and wait with them two. Kyle is going to explain everything to you alright." Kenny says, looking at me steadily.

"Where are you going now?" I ask him.

"Look, we need supplies. I'm just going to go and get some, they won't mind that much." Kenny says quietly. "It doesn't count as stealing anyway, we didn't even agree to join this group in the first place and this is a survival game. You have to do what you have to do I guess."

He leaves the room quickly and the door is closed quietly. "Kyle, what is Kenny on about? That is not like my brother." Karen says in a demanding tone, looking over at me with narrowed eyes. "He wouldn't tell me anything and he always tells me everything!"

"Look, Kenny doesn't want to stay here. There are too many people and he knows the alliance isn't going to work out so he wants us to leave tonight." I explain to her.

She looks at me with wide eyes. "What? We just got somewhere safe as well!" She says, almost shouting so I have to shush her. "I just started to feel safe here and he wants us to go back out and get ourself killed! What is he thinking?"

"Look, it's what's best I guess. We have too many people in our group already and I guess this is for best." I say to her, trying to convince her and even myself, that this is a good idea. She sighs heavily.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, I guess all we can do is trust Kenny then and hope for the best." She says, taking a seat onto the bed. "Is it only us four?"

I nod. "Yeah, me, you, Ike and Kenny. That's alright isn't it?"

Karen shrugs. "I guess so, I never really knew anyone else anyway though I wish we could take Wendy or Bebe with us, they are good people. Perhaps Stan as well, he helped us before."

"Well perhaps we can convince Kenny to pick them up on the way." I say to her, trying to sound cheerfully, though I probably sound more doubtful if anything.

"I don't know. It's all about survival right? It might be risky if we do so." Karen says quietly.

"When is this game over Kyle?" Ike asks me suddenly. I look at him, smiling softly.

"I think when it gets to the final seven people, the game is over and we can all just go home." I say to him. "It was five people but they added another hundred people in so they added two more survivors, which isn't really that many but hey, it's better than them reducing the number right?"

Ike nods. "Yeah. So far I don't think there are that many bad people."

I bit my lip, thinking back to Trent. He was a bad person and I had only run into him for a few minutes and I nearly died. Then there was that big kid who managed to break the door. No doubt there are going to be worse people along the way as well. "I wouldn't really think like that." I say to him.

"Huh?"

"I can't lie to you Ike, there may be really bad people out there and they are going to be stronger than us. But we just have to think positive." I say.

"Yeah, I know." Ike says. "We are going to make it out alive."

"That's good thinking!" I say enthusiastically.

Kenny comes back into the room quickly, carrying a backpack that seems to be stuffed to the brim. "I managed to slip some stuff into the bag, we have to share it out between the three bags we have. Ike, you didn't get a bag right?"

"Yeah."

"So I'll put your share of supplies into Kyle's bag alright." He says, handing me over four boxes of tablets and two rolls of bandages. "They are for both of you." Kenny explains to me.

"Okay."

"I couldn't manage to get the average amount, sorry about that. I managed to get some food for you as well. You also have your water and energy bars in your bag as well?" He says to me and I nod. "Here, a few packets of rice and some cans of beans. That's all I could get, hope you like all this."

"We'll have to." I say, placing the food into the bag.

"Anyway, we have to head out now if we want to get away. They are all going to break some doors down on the opposite side of the camp, it will be empty. They are going in a few minutes so we have to go." Kenny says.

We nod and sling our bags over our shoulders, well excluding Ike on the bag part of course.

For a few minutes we sit in silence, until Kenny nods and opens the door quietly. It's empty outside, just the campfire burning away. "Okay, let's head out." Kenny whispers and we all quietly head into the trees away from the camp.

We all walk on, walking as quietly as possiblem walking away from the safest point we knew. I feel nervous, like someone is going to shoot me right now or something.

It is dangerous you know, heading out into the open but I guess I do have my weapon and have three other people with me. Though Ike doesn't have a weapon, Kenny only has a throwing knife and Karen, I think she has a gun in her pocket maybe.

"You alright Kyle? Your looking pale." Kenny says, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"I am? Oh, well I'm fine." I say to Kenny, giving him the biggest smile I could give him, which wasn't really big actually.

"If your sure." Kenny says, though still looks concerned. "Well then, where to now?"

"You didn't think about where we are going?" Karen says, sounding annoyed.

Kenny grins awkwardly at her, ruffling Karen's brown hair. "Well, I figured we'd try and find somewhere to stay, but I don't really know where any safe houses are."

"Hmm, well that's a bit of a problem." Ike says quietly, looking a little scared. "You don't think it's too late to head back to the camp do you?"

"Yeah, I think it is." I tell him. "Let's just keep walking, we might find a trail or something if we do."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenny says and we start to walk.

Walking to find somewhere safe.

* * *

**_Sorry for the failness of this chapter :/ It's called getting writers block for this story and having homework. I've been on the school holidays all week and I'm back at school on Monday, so updates might not be that regular X3 Though don't worry, I'm totally not stopping it. Also I kind of have a few messages._**

**_Um, this story is a K2 story, stated in the story description and I've put Kyle and Kenny down as a pairing in those bracket things as well. So there is going to be a little yaoi (boyxboy) in this story. Sorry about that Guest, I'll try not to put too much in for you though, is that alright?_**

**_Also if you like this story you may like my other story, Paranoia, as well. So if you like zombie fics and you like Stenny, Creek or Gregstophe, that's the story for you!_**

**_Thank you all for reading and please review! Cookies loves you all!_**


	14. I Know Those Eyes

_**Hee Hee, sorry I'm a little late updating. I'm just going to say that join me in the 'why bother with homework' crew which I just now made up... ANYWAY! Here's a new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy!**_

_**Also thank you all so much for the reviews, nearly 50 *cries* I only expected like 5 for this story. If I can get around... 60-70 before this story ends (and who knows when, probably soon since I have a load of stories to update, well two others but I do have a tight schedual people :D) then I would die happy, though I think I said that before... *pulls out smoke bomb and runs away***_

_**Oh yeah and some characters might be a tad OOC (you'll find out later or during like the first part) Since I know nothing about them and (hint hint) Nothing about Star Wars of Star Trek. **_

_**Also I'm trying to think of a final seven now so if there is someone you desperately, really really want to stay alive, tell me, or perhaps you want a surprise? Meh, whatever really. I'll end up doing something strange anyway X3**_

_**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I'm typing on a computer with no spell check so yeah...**_

_**Well I haven't really done this in a long time but I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK!**_

* * *

I can't believe it. I really can't.

We were just walking along a path one moment and then the next we were all just suddenly attacked. Turns out we literally just walked into the centre of someone's camp without noticing. Don't even ask how we did that, we only figured out when we saw many people attacking us.

Karen pulled out her gun, which turns out only has around 5 bullets in. Kenny had his throwing knife which he used to stab people if they got too close and I was using my machete like I crazy person, saying I haven't really used it that much. Anyway I was alright with using it. Ike surprised me by pulling a tree branch from a tree and using it to whack people with. There must of been like 10 people, new people as well.

Strong people.

Though we were saved. Yeah, saved again. I really need to get stronger and stop being such a weak person.

Well anyway this person, who I didn't even notice, started firing at the people with this ray-gun. Yes, a ray-gun. Something you would see in like a sci-fi show. Then again the person remided me of this person on that show, Star Trek was it? I don't even know anymore.

"What are you doing walking in their territory?" He asks us, placing his ray-gun into his holster. "They are the evil people, strong and armed with stronger weapons."

"We just walked here by mistake." Ike says. "Thanks for saving us."

"No problem. I'm Kevin and this is my trusty ray-gun." He says. "Are you new to this game or are you the more experienced players?"

"We've been in this game since the start." Kenny says quickly, taking a step forwards. "What do you want with us?"

"What do you mean? I only came to help you." Kevin says, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Of course I could of shot you all if I wanted to but I didn't did I?"

I notice Kenny's grip on his knife gets tighter. "And I can plunge this knife into your thick skull if your not careful."

"Thick skull? Hah, I have you know I'm probably smarter than all of you put together." Kevin sneers. "Well, where are you all of to now? No doubt you have no where since you stumbled into enemy territory."

"Of course we have somewhere to go! Don't just conclude stuff you don't know." Kenny says, finally snapping.

"Kenny, don't start an argument. We're lucky we are not dead right now." I say, standing next to him. "Look, Kevin? Yeah, uh, we appriciate that you saved us but we really need to be on our way now before they come back."

Kevin nods. "Okay then. Perhaps one day we'd meet again maybe."

"Perhaps one day we'd meet again maybe?" Kenny mimics as I drag him back along through the camp as we leave through the opposite side. "Christ, he's annoying."

"You didn't have to be so mean." I mutter to him. "What's gotten into you, that was definately not like you! He also saved us, we need to be grateful."

"Shut up Kyle, we both know he just wanted to kill us both, he was just holding back."

"No, if he wanted to kill us then he would of shot us all in a heartbeat." I say to him, starting to get annoyed. "Look, can we just walk on without arguing?"

"I didn't start the argument. We aren't even arguing!" Kenny says, actually more like shouts. Karen and Ike stop walking behind us, I know they must be feeling shocked. Kenny looks shocked as well. "Just, leave me alone for a few minutes." He mumbles, running off before we can actually stop him.

Us three stand in silence, watching as Kenny runs off into the trees. "What's up with him? He's usually never like that." Karen says sadly, sighing at the end. "Shall we wait? Though it might be dangerous if we stay in one spot for too long."

"Let's just walk on, but slowly so Kenny can find us again if he decides to come back soon." I say, feeling like the leader or something. Ike and Karen nod and so we carry on walking. I keep an eye out for landmarks and stuff, just be safe you know.

"What time do you reckon it is?" Ike asks.

"Perhaps around noon. Maybe later." Karen replys.

"Oh. Well how many people do you reckon is left in this game?" Ike ask, shivering slightly as he asks. "Perhaps there isn't that many people left?"

I wish that we still had Christophe, he would of been able to give us some information if we wanted to. "Let's just carry on walking." I say.

* * *

We walk on for a few hours and find that Kenny isn't back. I'm starting to get worried but he should know what he's doing right? I hope so, I've already forgotten where we came from so if we have to head back we'd be kind of screwed.

"Hey, listen!" Karen says, stopping so that me and Ike have to halt too. We stand still and I listen closely. "It sounds like a waterfall! Close too!"

"We should go and find it! It should be fresh water and we could wash in it too!" Ike says, starting to sound excited.

The thought of fresh water sounds tempting. I can't help but just agree with them. "Come on then, lets go and find it. No doubt it isn't that far and easy to find." I say. We start running towards the sound of the waterfall until at last, it's at view.

It's not a very big one, but big enough to wash inside. It's a small pool sized with rocky ledges, areas where you can go into and bathe or shower if you wanted privacy. There's also water trickling down the rocks as well. It's noisy but surprisenly I don't think anyone is here.

"It's perfect!" Karen says excitedly. "I'm going to go and wash over there." She points over to a hidden area so she can wash privately. "I'll be back soon alright?"

"Kay, just yell if something happens alright." I tell her and she nods, rushing off towards the private area. "Um, so what are you going to do?"

"Well obviously wash as well." Ike says. "It'll be refreshing."

"I guess so, but here? What if someone comes?" I say, knowing that my face is going so red.

"Your such a girl." Ike grins. "Just go to one of the rocky cave areas if your so embarressed."

"I'll just do that. Don't do anything stupid or dangerous whilst I'm gone alright?"

"You know I wouldn't." Ike says, laughing as I head off into the cave.

I head inside, noting that it's surprisenly warm inside. I strip off quickly and stand into the water. It feels nice, refreshing. I duck my head down and let the water wash my hair, though I don't really have any soap or shampoo. Well, it gets rid of the sweat right? I considered washing my clothes though I didn't really fancy walking around it wet clothing so I just left them on the ledge.

I look down at my body, cringing slightly when I see my stomach. There is a long stitch at the bottom of it and one near my chest. I run a finger along the one on my chest, my eyes widening because it feels so weird.

Now I feel bad. Just leaving that camp like that after everything they did for us. I just can't leave Kenny though, he saved me as well.

I just feel torn now but I guess I always have to think about Ike as well. I need to look after him, I don't know what I would do if he died. Though it would of been better in my opinion if we stayed in the camp, they have protection and plenty of supplies.

Out in the open I just feel defenseless.

I get out of the water and dry myself from using my jacket which I picked up before we left. I get changed again, tying my slightly damp jumper around my waste and then I comb my hair with my hands because of obvious reasons.

I leave the cave, feeling more refreshed but then something catches my eyes. Karen is sitting down on the grass besides the water. Ike is sitting besides a tree, sleeping. But there is someone else. She's sitting behind Karen, brushing her hair with a comb and seemingly talking to Karen. I walk over to them, looking at the other girl curiously.

"Kyle, your back! I've met someone new!" Karen says happily.

"I can see that." I say, slightly on edge. Well who wouldn't, I don't know this other person.

They seem nice enough, she has long dark brown hair with lighter brown streaks in it. It's surprisenly glossy. She's wearing a red shirt and small short jeans. She smiles up at me though quickly looks back down to carry on brushing Karen's hair. "My name is Tammy. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh, well I'm Kyle." I say, sitting down besides Ike.

"I walked into the cave and found Tammy there." Karen says happily. "She let me borrow her shampoo and conditioner she had. She said she would brush my hair as well!"

"Well you do have nice hair, who wouldn't want to brush it?" Tammy says, seemingly finished with brushing Karen's hair. "There you go, all better."

"Thanks!" Karen says, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "It feels so much better now."

"It would do. I could tie it up for you if you want?" Tammy offers. Karen nods and Tammy does so, tying it back into a plait.

"So, your new to the game?" I ask Tammy, feeling that she isn't really that much of a threat.

She nods. "I was in this group with some other girls but then I left them, they were complete wimps."

"You know where they are now?" I ask her.

She nods, quickly covering Karen's ears and says in a low voice. "I killed them."

"Oh..."

She laughs, removing her hands from Karen's ears and continuing plaiting her hair. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you people. You seem nice."

"That's good to hear."

"I also have another person with me but he went out searching for food. I'm sort of glad, he was starting to annoy me with his Star Wars talk." Tammy says, sighing. "He has this ray-gun that he stole from someone."

"Oh... is he called Kevin?" Karen asks.

"You met him? Cool. Well he should be back soon." Tammy says. "We decied to keep this area as a camp, no one really comes around here and it's pretty nice you know?"

I can't say I couldn't agree. It's just like a typical perfect nature place you know. With green grass, lots of trees, sun typically pouring through the branches of the trees. It's also so peaceful, listening to the sound of the water flowing besides us. "I like it here to."

"You know, you could always join our group." Tammy says. "The more the merrier right? Also you need someone to help you look after the kids."

I nod. "But there is also someone else we have, he's called Kenny."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not really that sure. He should be back soon." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay then."

* * *

Kevin was surprised to see us when he came back at around night time. He had a small paper bag full of food. "I see you stumbled along to our hideout. Welcome earthlings to our-"

"Kevin, don't start with your damn space talk." Tammy says quickly.

"Okay then." He says. I'm surprised, he was talking big before. "I've brought food I found from a camp just near the edge of the island. It seems alright."

"That's good, should I start up a fire then?" Tammy asks Kevin and he nods. He heads over with the paper bag and sits down besides us. The contents of the bag are placed in the floor and surprised how much he actually found. "We'll make dinner for six, just incase Kenny comes back."

"Oh... Him." Kevin says, a look of distaste on his face. Tammy laughs, even though she doesn't really know the story behind it. She produces a lighter from her pocket and lights the small fire.

"You sound so enthusiastic there. Well, let's just carry on with dinner and then we can all get some sleep." She says, starting to make dinner with some vegtables and some other stuff from inside the bags. I'm surprised on how carefree she is, just happily cutting away at carrots and then even suggesting that we just head on to sleep after.

Even Kevin is a little more carefree as well. I guess they both don't really understand the situation. Or maybe I'm just underestimating them both.

"Do you kids both like vegtables?" Tammy asks, grinning sligthly. "I used to think when I was younger that they were evil and were poisonous, but now I love them!"

"Vegtables are nice, I just don't like all green ones." Karen says, pulling a face, making Tammy laugh.

"I like all of them!" Ike says. "Though I didn't like them when I was younger either."

"Why are we talking about vegtables?!" I ask, starting to get confused. They all laugh at me, even Kevin. The only reason I'm confused really was becaise I was half asleep really, leaning besides the tree, dozing on and off all afternoon.

Soon dinner is dished up and we're sitting around the small camp fire and happily eating the dinner Tammy made. There is a plate besides me, just in case Kenny comes back. I'm worried about him, he said he'd only be gone for a few minutes. Unless he did look for us and got lost.

"When do you think Kenny is going to be back?" Karen asks me quietly so that no one else can hear.

"Soon, I hope." I say to her. She nods and goes back to quietly eating her dinner.

"Well then what are our plans for-" Kevin starts off, but he's suddenly cut off from a loud bang. It sounded like rock was being thrown, a big rock.

"Karen, Ike, come with me." Tammy says, standing up and taking both of their hands. She looks at me. "I'll take the kids somewhere safe, you stick with Kevin, he knows what he's doing!"

"What? Oh okay, don't get hurt and please look after them!" I say to her and she nods, leading Karen and Ike away. They go with her easily enough, seeming a little startled about the loud bang.

"Kyle, come with me. We have to check if there is anyone around and secure the area." Kevin says to me and I nod and we both look around the area. "You take the left of the waterfall alright, I'll take the right."

"Is it safe to split up?"

"You have your machete right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should be safe."

I bite my lip when I see Kevin walk of the other direction. I stand still for a few moments before slowly starting to walk the left direction. It seems fine for me, though it's a little dark for my liking. I can hardly see anything in front of me.

Though I can hear.

There's a slight sound of rustling just above me, from the tree that is growing from the rocks. Someone must be up in the branches.

I reach out for my machete but before I knew it I was pushed over and someone was holding me down.

"Wait... Kyle?"

What? They know me? I look up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down at me. I know those eyes. "Stan?"

* * *

**_I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the long wait X3 Perhaps if your lucky you might get another chapter before the day ends, maybe tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review! Cookies loves you all!_**


	15. Startled

**_Lol, I'm surprised no one was like "But Cookies, didn't you say in like chapter 12 that Stan lost an eye and then you went and put the last chapter as 'I know those eyes?' with eyes with a s?" Well eh heh, I just noticed that as soon as I posted but I'm too lazy to fix it -_- Sorry for the slow updates but hey, a deal here._**

**_If I can get 5-7 reviews by Saturday night (Friday night today 13/06/14) then I will post a new chapter on Sunday, perhaps even around 3,000 words long! How about that?_**

**_As per usual, spelling mistakes may be in here, no spell check still :/ I really need to fix that._**

**_Good? Kay. Thanks for reading and reviewing and something else what I don't even know about. Um, I'm just gonna say the reason why I haven't been updating so much is because like tests at school, though these aren't too important or is in inportant? No it's im... ANYWAY. Let's actually get to the story!_**

* * *

"Shh! Be quiet." He says, pulling me up and practically dragging me over to the trees. I stumble backwards onto a rock and end up sitting on it anyway, Stan crouches in front of a bush, peering through the gaps. "They are still here."

"Who are?" I whisper curiously.

"Damien's group." Stan says slowly. "Me and the girls were heading over to this group we formed an alliance with but walked into 'enemy territory' which turned out to be where Damien and his group was. I got seperated from the girls and tripped on a root and kind of got stuck in a ditch for like a few hours. I climbed back out though. Though when I got out I found the three girls dead. I was going to go to the alliance people but then I saw the group coming back that way... They had blood on their hands."

"Damn..." I mutter. "I was apart of that alliance group, you think they are okay?"

"I hope so, Wendy made them out to be really cool people. It would be a shame if they were dead." He mumbles. "I hear someone, be quiet."

I peer at Stan as he looks through the branches. There were light coming through them but the light was suddenly blocked. I could make out a shadowy figure on the floor. Shit.

"Where the hell are you? Don't make us hunt you down you little bastard!" I hear someone yell loudly.

Me and Stan stay still and silent, practically holding our branches as we hear the footsteps roam around the area we are.

"We will kill you!"

"Kyle, quietly get away from here." Stan says quietly and quickly.

"Are you not coming?" I ask, looking at him if he were insane.

"I don't know. To be honest they have guns and these sharp weapons, I'm kind of scared." He admits. "Well I thought for one moment that if one of us gets away and gets help and the other stays here to check where the enemy are then... I don't know, something good will happen."

I think back to when I first met Stan. "Are you still refusing to kill?" I ask him.

He nods and sighs gently. "I just can't bring myself to do it. I mean like even Wendy and Bebe killed some people but I refused to. I have weapons and stuff but every time I try and use them I just kind of freeze up and run away. I guess running is the only thing I can do."

I sit awkwardly. "So, how did you loose your eye?" I randomly ask.

Stan looks at me if I were insane. "You ask that now?" He chuckles slightly. "Well if you must know, this crazy lunatic called Trent was like chasing me and Ruby. God damn..." He mumbles. "It was horrible, she was shot with an arrow and I tried to help her along but she fell over. Then this other random kid came over and was like he knew her and would help her, he said his name was like Firkle or something. They both died. I saw. Then Trent was after me and stuff and we ended up fighting a little. He plunged this knife into my eye and it really did hurt. Luckily for me he tripped on this tree root and fell off a ledge, he died. After that I went back to the light house and ended up finding the girls."

Oh, now the story seems more clear. "That must of been horrible, sorry."

"Don't worry. It's over now. I just feel sorry for Ruby, I mean I could of helped her." He says, his voice getting oddly husky.

"Don't worry, I mean it's not your fau-"

"Kyle? Kyle! Are you here?"

Kenny?! Perfect timing.

"What are you doing here punk?!"

And I forgot about those guys.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Kenny snap.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Wow, these people are so cool. Not.

Then there's a sound of metal clinking besides each other, making a spine chilling sound.

I watch the shadows. One of them are standing right next to the bush. "Move out the way." I whisper to Stan. He shuffles to the side. I quickly slide my machete out of the holster and raise it, slowly standing up. In a flash, I grab the person and press the blade of the machete against the neck of the person. They die instantly. I pull my machete back and look at the blade, it's stained with crimson blood.

"Fall back, there are too many of them!" The group quickly scatters to my surprise. I spot Kenny wanting to quickly run after them but I place a hand on his shoulder.

"They are not worth it." I tell him, sliding my machete back into the holster. "Come on, we need to check if Ike and Karen are okay."

"They are not with you?! I thought you would be responcible enough to look after them! Shit!" He practically yells. "Where are they!?"

"Dude, don't worry, Tammy are with them."

"Who is Tammy?!"

"This person we met up with-"

"You leave them with random strangers, what the hell Kyle?! Are you even thinking?"

Something inside me suddenly snaps and before I know it my hand connects with his cheek. I just slapped him. It was strong enough to make him stagger backwards. He looks up at me with wounded eyes and I suddenly feel bad.

"Kenny, I-"

"Just take me to my sister." He whispers.

"Okay then... Come on Stan." I call over to the bush.

Stan stands up, looking around nervously but soon figures there are no bad guys with us and happily follows along with us.

All three of us heads over to the front of the waterfall were Tammy and Kevin are with Karen and Ike. They are all fine. Kenny runs over to Karen and quickly hugs her tight, running a hand through her hair and acting like if he let her go she would just fade away. "Kenny, where have you been?"

"Just, got lost and stuff." He says.

I suddenly realise his parka looks fairly new. Damn, he died again.

Thankfully Ike nor Karen didn't really notice that and happily greeted Kenny. "So is this your brother then Karen?" Tammy asks, holding out her hand to Kenny. "I'm Tammy."

"Kenny, hope you took good care of my sister." Kenny says, though he takes Tammy's hand non of the less.

Kevin just frowns at Kenny. "Well isn't this going to be a barrel of laughs?" He mumbles.

"Yep, though as long as you stay out of my way I'm sure things won't go sour." Kenny says with a so obvious fake smile on his face.

Kevin just rolls his eyes before stalking off into one of the caves at the waterfall. "I'm going to sleep now, you should all go soon." He calls. "Goodnight."

"Night Kev!" Tammy calls happily. "So, anywhere special you want to sleep tonight?" She asks all us.

"Somewhere dry and safe." Karen says.

"I know then, one of the caves are completely dry and there are even some blankets in there." She takes a hold of Karen's hands. "Come on, you and Ike come with me and you can get comfy. Night everyone." Tammy says.

I know Kenny is probably giving her the death glare as she walks off with the children.

"So what now?" Stan asks. Someone always says that after a moment like this.

I start using my brain. "Didn't you say that Damien's group headed over to like where Craig's group is?" I ask Stan.

He nods. "You want to go and check it out then?"

I look at Kenny. "I guess we can go and check." He mumbles. "But we shouldn't be too long, I don't want Karen around these people."

"Okay then. Let's head out."

* * *

We reach over to Craig's camp in around an hour. It's a complete mess. Blood splatters everywhere, tree branches snapped, all the small rooms have been messed up and the doors been carelessly chucked off. The logs around the camp fire have been messed up. "Dude, what happened here?" Kenny says, sounding shocked.

"Shit definately went down here." I mumble, picking up a blood stained knife which was on the floor. "Do you think anyone is alive here?"

"Let's look around." Kenny suggests.

We agree and then also agree to split up to cover more ground. I look around and head into one of the rooms, one that hasn't been messed up too much. However, it was too dark inside and no light so I turned around to head out. Then I heard coughing.

"Is anyone here?" I ask nervously.

The coughing gets more violent. I quickly rush in again and thankfully my eyes start to adjust. I see a figure crouched on the floor, hacking into their hands. I kneel besides them and start to rub their back. They twitch violently at my touch. That could only mean it's...

"Tweek?"

He doesn't answer, just cough more. I need light to see the problem. I manage to lead him out of the room outside, though he crumples on the floor coughing again once out.

I kneel down in front of him and look at his hands.

They are red.

He's coughing up blood.

"God, what do I do?" I whisper to myself. I see no wounds or anything, perhaps he is bleeding on the inside.

He stops coughing finally, wiping his mouth from all the blood. There are is a lot of it. "Are you alright now?"

He nods, not answering though that is explainable.

Tweek soon stands up and clears his throat. "Have you found anyone else?" He croaks. "W-we were a-attacked. T-there was b-blood and k-knifes everywhere."

"I'm not sure. We should head over to the front of the camp. Kenny and my friend Stan are there, we can see if they found anyone." I offer. He nods and we walk together over to the entrance.

Well they certainly did find more people.

"I...They...What...They...I...I.."

"Craig, you 'ave to calm down." I hear a heavy French accent say. It's Christophe. "Just breath in and out, like vis." He demostrates, breathing in and out.

I peer over at Craig and I can't help but feel worried. He's freaking out like mad though Christophe has his arms around him and has pulled him to his chest. "I-I can't... They...They..." Damn, what happened?


	16. Just a Fantasy

**_Meh, I said 5-7 reviews but 4 is good enough X3. Thank you all. I just kinda want to finish this story so there is going to be a lot of parts in this chapter what's going to hit you in the face like 'WHAT WHY DID THIS HAPPEN YOU CAN'T DO THAT MEEEEEEEH.' Well maybe. I've also got a pretty good idea how this is going to end and let me just say, it ain't gonna be pretty. Though this might be like the third to last chapter._**

**_Wow, I started writing this like... two months ago or something? And I haven't deleted it? Dude, things are going cray cray. Also, like this story then you might want to check out my other stories. Sayonara and enjoy X3_**

**_Oh yeah and review if you please X3_**

**_I don't own South Park_**

* * *

I look over to my side at some trees and tall grass growing around the trees. Something catches my eye. A hand. I walk over to the tall grass though I notice mostly everyone has their eyes on me. Oh well. I leant down and push the grass apart.

What I see explains a lot.

Ruby's body is lying there. No wonder Craig was so upset.

"The 'ell. They bring 'er body 'ere?!" Christophe yells. "I thought we buried 'er in a good spot!"

I silently walk away from the grass though then again something else catches my eye. A blood trail. I don't know, for all I know this could be a random person's blood trail but I follow it non of the less. We do need answers after all. I follow the blood trail and it leads into one of the small rooms. The door has been savagely pulled of and thrown randomly into some trees.

I peer inside and I wish I haven't. Inside lies two bodies, two dead bodies that belong to Token and Clyde.

It's disgusting, there is a knife plunged into Clyde's eye, loads of tree branches have been impaled into them and they are drenches in what seems gasoline. I see a box of matches besides the door.

I quickly cover my mouth and back away. I mean no offence to them but they look pretty horrible. Damien's group must be really dangerous, better keep that in mind. "Kyle, what did you find?" Kenny asks, walking over to me and he peers into the room. "Oh God... Let's just... leave." He says, steering me away from the room. It's strange really, in horror films and in most situations like this someone will find something disgusting to look at and when they do see it they can't just tear their eyes away from it though their head tell them to stop looking. It's like your in a trance.

It just can't happen.

I can't believe it.

"They..._He_...K-killed them." Craig says when we return. I've never seen him this upset, actually scrap that, I never thought Craig had emotions from the start. You know cause when he cut his head he didn't really act like anything happened. But I guess I understand this situation. This game just changes people and force them to see the darker side of life.

This is sick.

I want out of here.

"Why are we still here?" I ask Kenny quietly. He looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He looks at me confsued. "We're still here because not everyone is dead."

"How can you say that so causually?! 'We're still here because not everyone is dead?!' You want everyone to be dead?!"

"No, Kyle, you know what I'm on-"

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST LEAVE?! I'M SICK OF THIS! I. WANT. OUT!"

Kenny quickly grabs onto my quickly and I feel myself shaking violently. Thoughts are just swirling through my head. This isn't happening. This just has to be some messed up dream, it has to be. No person is sick enough to do this. Yeah, this is just a dream.

Just a fantasy.

Not real. No, this isnt real.

I hear loud laughing, loud laughing that sounds like it belongs to a maniac. Someone who is loosing the plot. It's getting louder, who is laughing?

Oh wait. It's just me but don't worry. It isn't real.

Non of this is real.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

Just a fantasy.

"Kyle, snap out of it." I hear Kenny say, though his voice sounds so different like he's far away. He doesn't need to shout. Or is he whispering? "Get a grip of yourself and open your eyes. Take a good look around you."

Everything falls silent. My eyes were already open from the start but it suddenly everything looks more clear. I see a bloody Tweek, a broken Craig, a concerned Christophe, a scared Stan and I see Kenny. He's real. But he dies all the time. So, why is he here? This has to be a dream, no one can die all the time.

This is all just crazy.

"Tell me Kyle, what do you see?" I hear Kenny's voice ask.

I hesitate for a few moments, what do I see? If this a fantasy or is this reality. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Come on, let's head back to Kevin's camp." Kenny says, taking a hold of my shoulders and steering me off.

"We...we can't...leave." Craig says to Kenny. "Ruby...Clyde...Token."

"Vey are dead mon amie." Christophe tells Craig quietly. "Come on, we 'ave to leave now."

"B-but..." Craig looks torn between two, go with Christophe or stay here with his dead friends and family. He doesn't really have that much of an option though as Christophe picks him up bridal style.

"Come on, let's 'ead to vat camp ven."

* * *

(Kenny's POV)

Kevin and Tammy didn't mind that much when we brought back more people. Then again I don't think they know the limit of how many people can win this game. Well obviously it's a small number. We have me, Kyle, Stan, Christophe, Craig, Tweek, Karen, Ike, Tammy and Kevin. 10 people.

I'm also a little scared as well.

You see, if I die again I won't be coming back. I'll die for good. Everytime I die and get reborn, I'm reborn through my mother and for some strange reason I'm always just teleported here. Well something went wrong with the last pregnancy and the doctor said my mum can't have anymore children and gave her pills so she can't have anymore. So if I die there will be no other way for me to come back.

That was why I was stressed out before. I guess that was why I snapped at Kyle. I can't help but think it was my fault that he started to go insane before, did I push him past the breaking point? I don't know. I'm just worried about him.

I'm worried about everyone. Kyle's starting to go crazy, Christophe is even starting to be less lively than he was, Karen and Ike are starting to get terrifed everytime they hear a sound, Tweek is bleeding a lot, Craig has just become unresponsive like he just won't respond to anything. I think we've lost him. Tammy and Kevin are starting to act a little more strange.

It has been a day since all 10 of us have gotten together and Tammy and Kevin were so willing but now I've over heard them saying something that made my blood run cold. They are planning on killing some of us.

They heard about Stan's weapon, which is actually a pouch full of unused poisons. They are going to get onto his good side and then swipe the poisons then make us a meal. They are going to poison some plates. They are going to kill.

Tammy said she isn't going to kill Karen, for some reason she's obsessed with her. Karen seems to trust her too for some reason. She also said she'll keep Christophe around since he's sane and Stan for the poison.

So that leaves them five, Tammy, Kevin, Karen, Christophe and Stan.

They want to kill the rest.

"Stan, could you come over here for a few moments?" I hear Tammy call over to him in her so sweet voice. Stan heads over and I watch with narrow eyes. She's talking to him and he looks a little uncomfortable and lets out a nervous chuckle at the end before walking away.

I peer over at him before calling him over my way.

"Hey Kenny, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting down next to me. I notice the pouch full of poisons resting on his hip. It's still full.

"What did she want?" I ask him.

He blinks at me for a second. "Well, she just asked if I could help make dinner tonight."

So it must of been tonight when they were planning it. "Don't."

"Why not?"

I lean in closer to him so I'm whispering into his ear. "They want to kill us."

His eyes widen and Stan looks at me surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You know half of us are at breaking point, we can't last that long. They are trying to get rid of the weak so they have a larger chance of survival." I explain to him. "They were going to use your poison to poison half of our meals."

"T-they were?" Stan ask weakly and I nod. "Shit... Was I going to help them with murder?"

I shake my head. "No, because your not going to make dinner with them..." I say to him. "Your going to be escaping, these people are bad news. We'll attack and leave."

"But I don't want to kill!" He says, gripping onto my arm tightly and looking at me desperately. "Please don't make me kill!"

"Why don't you like to kill?" I ask him. "This game is all about killing, what on earth are you doing here then?"

Stan goes silent, looking at me sadly. "Might as well tell you..." He mumbles. "Well a few years ago my parent's had this argument, well that made no difference, they argued all the time. Though then it wasn't really like any argument. They were in the kitchen, dad was making dinner and me and Shelly were sitting at the table. Mum came in and mentioned something about work and then dad just snapped at her. It was scary, they started arguing again then dad... He stabbed her, dad stabbed mum. Shelly started screaming and crying, he stabbed her too. I was just too scared to move and then he looked at me. He said 'Your smart aren't you son? Your not going to run and tell on me are you?' I was going to reply but my dog bit my dad's leg and I just ran. Last time I saw my dad he was stabbing Sparky."

"That... must of been horrible." I say quietly.

Stan chuckles shakily. "Well, I guess what has been done has been done. Though that's why I don't want to kill. I just don't want to be like my dad. A killer."

"That's understandable." I say to him. "Well, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Hmm..."

I hear Tammy calling Karen over suddenly. "Karen, could you come over here?"

I then look over at Karen, she was just playing with the grass but now she's heading over to Tammy. I silently watch as Tammy pulls her closer and starts talking to her, rocking her back and forth, mumbling something to her. Hah, I think Tammy is more crazy than Kyle.

It doesn't matter how much Tammy is nice to Karen, I'll never trust her.

Then Tammy calls Stan over again. "Shall I go over?" He asks me quietly.

"Just, take your pouch off and hand it to me." I tell him. He takes his pouch of and I place it on my lap. "Now just go over and see what she wants."

He does so and heads over to them. I see Tammy talking to him sweetly then all of a sudden, after Stan tells her something, her face goes sour. I notice her grip on Karen has gotten tighter and I can just tell my sister doesn't like it.

"Hey, be careful with her." I yell at her, standing up and walking over. I absent mindely kept a grip on the pouch.

Tammy looks at me then her expression turns even more sour. "Why do you have the poisons?! Your ruining everything!" She yells at me. "Give. Me. Them."

"What's your problem?" I ask her. "Why do you desperately want these poisons? You weren't planning on killing any of us were you?" I ask her, hitting the bullseye. She snaps at me.

"You heard everything." She said in a sort of scary voice. Tammy stands up and I feel myself pale slightly when she pulls Karen along with her. "You've ruined everything, this is all your fault!"

Karen starts crying and I feel myself freeze up slightly. "Tammy, calm down and let Karen go."

She holds Karen tighter to her, rubbing her arm almost in a protective way.

"Let my sister go." I tell her.

"_Your_ sister? She's MY sister!" Tammy screams at me. I look at her surprised.

"Tammy, just let Karen go and we can talk this through." Stan says to Tammy, hoping he can speak through to her.

"Shut the hell up!" She shrieks at him. "This is your fault too! Leave me and my sister alone!"

"She isn't your sister!" I yell at her.

"The 'ell is going on." I hear Christophe say. I turn around to see him and Craig behind us. Well Craig is more like hiding behind Christophe. "What is this crazy beetch on about?"

"Why isn't everyone coming over?! LEAVE US ALONE!" Tammy yells. She draws out a knife. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

What happens next is the worst. Tammy takes the knife and stabs Karen over and over. She stops when she is shot by Christophe and the two girls slump over. I quickly dive for Karen, catching her. But it's too late. There is no pulse.

"No... No!" I yell, starting to frantically shake Karen. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"She's dead you idiot. She isn't waking up." His voice.

"Shut up Kevin! This is your fault as well!" I yell at him, though when I turn around I see he has a gun pointed at my head. I seriously don't care.

"Be quiet or I'll shoot you." He says darkly to me.

I shouldn't of encouraged him on. "Then go on! Shoot me if your so big. Go on then, SHOOT ME!"

Two gun shots were heard. Kevin's gun and Christophe's gun.

Why is everything going black?

I can't see.

I can't feel.

Wait, I know this feeling.

This is death.


	17. Wake up Call

_**Ah, I have like a shit ton of revision to do for tests (I have a science test, two English and two Maths) I'm pretty bad at science (in my opinion) so I'm gonna have to revise for that. Chapters are gonna be a little slow, or really quick and short and no one really wants that. :/ SOOO!**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! For the guest who asked, NOPE NEVER LAST CHAPTER MUWHAHAHA, well until we get to last chapter, which is actually gonna be soon. Don't be surprised when loads of stuff happen and characters are gonna be killed left right and center (Oh yeah, I've got my final 7 down X3)**_

_**Spelling will suck, as I don't know how to spell tweezers or is tweasers? Please forgive me on that one. Or is it tweesers? AH TO HARD TO THINK ABOUT.**_

_**I guess I can just say please review, follow and favourite then I'll be the happiest- WAIT I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT ASDFGHJKL Um... meh. Yeah, the POV has changed back to Kyle as well!**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

When I heard gunshots I quickly headed outside as I was inside a cave with Tweek. He's doing alright now. Apparently he got hit in the stomach a few times and started like bleeding inside but he's better now. Though it will be good to get him to an actual hospital, which we don't have.

I bet I could summon one you know, since this is all a fantasy after all. Hey, I bet if I take a gun and shoot myself nothing would happen. I'm the creator of this fantasy so I can't die right?!

I go outside and see dead bodies littered around. Karen's, Tammy's, Kevin's and-

"Kenny..?"

I quickly rush over to his body. Why is he so still? Wait, what's this? There's a bullet in his chest!

"What the hell happened?!" I yell. I grip onto Kenny's shoulders, starting to shake him slightly. "Wake up!"

"Kyle, that's not 'elping 'im!" Christophe says, pulling me off him. "Sheet, do we 'ave any like tweezers?" He asks though he soons learns we have non. "Okay... I guess I can use this?"

Christophe pulls up a stick which has two pointed ends which you can push together. So does that make it a twig then since it's bendy or is it still a stick? Or aren't they the same thing? I don't know.

"Get some fresh clean water and some rags." Christophe instructs us. "We need to clean the wound out so he doesn't get infected. Does anyone have any bandages?"

"I do." Ike says, going into a backpack and handing them over to Christophe. Stan had already ran off with a bucket to get some water and Craig silently went off to get some rags. Soon, Christophe has everything he needed. "How are you going to get the bullet out?"

"With 'ese." Christophe says, pressing the two ends of the twig together. "I'll 'ave to be careful not to break 'em while zey are in his body or they might get stuck in zere." He had already removed Kenny's shirt and dabbed around the area of the wound with rags and water. The hole is pretty clear. I watch as Christophe presses the two ends together and lowers the stick into the wound and slowly digs around slightly.

From the corner of my eye I see Stan turn away and Ike running off to a bush. I can't blame him, this is pretty sickening. But Kenny, he has to be alright?

He has to be.

He's Kenny.

"I've found it!" Christophe exclaims happily and pulls the bloody bullet out before throwing it over somewhere randomly. "Now we 'ave to clean ze wound zen stitch it up."

"How are you going to stitch it?" I ask. "Do you have any equipment?"

"I'll use the thread from my shirt." He says, holding a frayed part of his shirt where the cotton has unraveled. "And zis needle."

Christophe cleans the wound and then slowly starts to stitch the wound back together. Even I have to look away slightly. Christophe must really have a strong stomach to do this. When he finishes he places his head on Kenny's chest and I'm slightly confused and even a little jealous for a few moments but then I notice he's just checking for a pulse.

"Well, is he going to be alright?" I ask Christophe anxiously.

The French lets out a sigh of relief and nods. "'e's breathing thankfully. The bullet was a few inches away from 'is 'eart but close to 'is right lung. Things could of gone a lot worse." He explains to me. He picks Kenny up carefully, being sure he isn't ripping the stitching apart. "We'll 'ave to take it in turns to watch 'im alright?"

I nod and silently watch Christophe walks away with Kenny.

Was I going crazy before? I was sure everything was just a fantasy.

Perhaps this was the wake up call I needed.

* * *

When I'm woken up it's by Christophe having a hand over my mouth and gently shaking me. Well he didn't have to act like I was going to scream the whole camp down if he woke me up.

"Zere is people lurking around. Be quiet." He says to me. "Bring a weapon."

I nod and pick up my machete which I kept next to me as I slept. I head to the entrance of the cave where Craig is leaning besides, a gun in his hand.

"Oh hamburgers, I hope we find who your looking for. I don't really want to be caught."

There's an impatient sigh. "God damnit Butters, just help me find this sneaky Jew rat. I can smell Jew meat."

The hell?

I'm a Jew...

"Why do you want to catch a Jew, Eric?"

"Because I hate them!" He yells. He falls quiet. "I was at this other camp for a while and I knew there was a Jew there, I never got the chance to kill him then."

Is this the 'authoritah' kid? So, he's called Eric?

"Shh, be quiet." Eric says and the one known as Butters goes quiet under command. "I think I know where they are."

He pulls something out, I'm not sure what. Though the next thing I know something is being thrown into the cave and it's all smokey. He has a smoke bomb?! I quickly wipe my eyes, they are going oddly watery. Then there are footsteps running into the cave.

"I can't see!" Butters yells, starting to stumble about. Well it's probably him, I can vaguely make out someone dancing around in the smoke as they are trying to get around the cave. "Eric!"

"God damnit Butters!" Eric yells. "I thought I told you before to not run in straight away! Now the Jew will get away!"

What's his obsession on trying to kill me? It's starting to piss me off.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Shit.

"Ike?! Where are you?!" I yell, starting to stumble around.

"There he is! The Jew! Get him Butters!" Eric yells.

"Ike, don't come in the cave!" I shout before someone grabs my shoulder. I was ready to cut their arm off or something but then I just realise it's just Craig.

He must have like super vision or something because he manages to lead us out of the cave. Then again his eyes were tinted blue slightly and were brighter than usual. I wonder if he has like super powers? It would be so cool if he could shoot lazers from his eyes!

I spot Eric standing at the entrance of the cave, looking ready to enter it though he then looks in our direction. "Hah, there you are!"

He pulls out more smoke bombs and start to throw them at random at us.

"Sheet, attack!" Christophe instructs. He pulls out his gun and starts shooting though thanks to the smoke he can't hardly see. "Can any of you see anything?"

"No. It's too smokey!" I tell him.

Craig just shakes his head, his eyes back to normal. Strange, I could of swore his eyes were glowing before.

"Think fast!" I hear Eric shout.

I see something coming towards us really quickly. Are those ninja stars? I forgot the name of them, shuriken was it? I quickly jump out of the way. Luckily the smoke is starting to clear up so I can see better. I look over at the other two and thankfully them moved in time as well.

"What the 'ell are you doing 'ere?" Christophe yells. He obviously remembers who this guy is.

"I came here for the Jew." Eric says, peering at us three before pointing at me. "Him."

"Why do you want me exactly?"

"Because. I want your Jew gold and I want you dead." He says. Jew Gold? What is he on about?

"What are you on about fatass?"

"Ey! I'm not fat, just big boned!"

Yeah, in his dreams.

Christophe aims his gun at Eric, his finger swiftly sliding onto the trigger. He doesn't say anything, he's just ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eric says, grinning madly. "Butters, if you please."

The one who is known as Butters walks out of the cave we were once in. He has Ike with him. "What are you doing with my brother?!" I shriek at him, gripping onto my machete so hard that no doubt my knuckles are going white. "Give him back!"

Butters looks uncertain. "But Eric said-"

"Screw what Eric said! He's MY brother!"

"Butters, get here or I'll blow your brains out in a second!" Eric instructs.

Butters looks uncomfortable but heads over to Eric non of the less. I grit my teeth as Eric heartlessly grabs my brother by the hair and pulls out a small gun, shoving it against his head.

"Now... How should I do this?" Eric says, his finger rubbing over the trigger as if he were stroking a pet cat or something. "Shoot your _precious _little brother and make you watch, or shoot you now..." He taunts Ike by pressing the trigger down slightly. I hear Ike whimper from here. It's just like the Karen situation all over again though this is a gun, not a knife. Though that doesn't matter, he is not killing my brother! But the slightest bit of movement is made from my machete and Eric frowns. "I wouldn't do that, I'll kill him if you or any of your little friends try to make a move." He says darkly.

I feel a bead of sweat run down my head. This isn't good.

I'd be asking for a complete miricale if I wanted everyone to get out of this alive.

"Shoot me then." I say. "Just don't hurt my brother."

Eric looks at me surprised and thankfully removes the gun from Ike's head. "Such a noble big brother. I'm surprised to hear those words to come out of _your _mouth."

"I'm just doing my job as a big brother." I say confidently. "Kill me, just don't kill him. Or anyone else here."

"Aw, but that'd be no fun. And the aim of the game is to kill after all." Eric says.

Butters looks over at Eric nervously then pulls a face. "Uh Eric-"

"Shut up Butters, I'm going to kill this Jew." Eric mumbles, pointing the gun at me.

Oh well, goodbye life. It's been fun. _Not_.

"Eric you should turn arou-"

"I said shut u-" Eric starts but then he lets out this spine chilling scream and drops the gun. Me, Christophe and Craig look in surprise as we see hands covering and at the same time pressing into Eric's eyes. Then a mini pocket knife being shoved harshly into the side of Eric's head repeatively.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters yells loudly though Christophe quickly shuts him up by shooting him down dead.

I look back over at Cartman to see him slumped on the floor dead.

Standing behind his dead body is someone I'm kind of surprised to see. Stan.

"Well..." He mutters, looking down at the bloody knife in his hand. I can see from here that he's shaking slightly.

Ike runs over and I embrace him with a big hug. Well I seriously thought he was going to die. "I thought he was going to kill me." Ike says nervously. "And your insane, he could of killed you!"

I nod, letting go of Ike. "But he didn't thought."

"Just... I don't want to think about it." Ike says to me.

"Ok then."

I peer over at Stan, he's knelt in front of the now dead Eric, a look of regret on his face. I head over with Ike and kneel down next to him.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I just killed someone..." He mumbles to me. "I'm just like him now, a murderer."

I look at him slightly confused but non of the less put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If you haven't of killed him me or Ike would be dead." I say, shivering slightly at the thought of that happening. But we didn't die. "Thanks."


	18. In The End

_**So, this is it guys. This is the last chapter. Yes, it's strange how I'm ending this here but hear me out.**_

_**1. I'm ending it here as it has been like 2 months since I've been writing this, writers block man**_

_**2. Yes, there is going to be a sequel if you all want one. Please say in the reviews if you want a sequel**_

_**3. Well, I'm a bad writer, writing too long will cause me to ruin the story.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who read this, everyone who followed all the way, everyone who favourited and everyone who reviewed. Without all you, I would have never of gotten this far. I seriously love you all.**_

_**I don't own South Park**_

* * *

-One week later-

"Around 19 people left." Christophe mumbles as he finishes of going through the chip on a person's dead body. We're all tired, we have long gone lost our food and water and our medical supplies are low. It's been too long, we all just want to go home.

Suicide doesn't seem that bad right now.

I can't though. Kenny has been really down ever since he woke up and realised his sister is dead. He's always just stuck by me now, holding my hand and being a little more clingy. I don't mind because I love him. Yes it's pretty typical to fall in love with someone while being in a game like this but damn, it sure does ease the pain for some.

"So, we're good?" Ike asks. He's sitting down next to me whilst Kenny is sleeping soundly on my lap. Stan is keeping look out from up in the branches and Tweek and Craig are sitting besides a tree, Craig sleeping whilst Tweek more alert than ever. Christophe is moving the dead body out of sight. We have me, Kenny, Christophe, Ike, Stan, Tweek and Craig. Seven people, that's it.

We can all survive and get the hell out of here.

I know we can take care of twelve stupid people. I don't care who it is, I don't care if it's Satan himself. I will personally kill them with my bare hands. I'm desperate, I just want out.

Please, no more heart ache, no more pain and suffering. Please, take it all away.

The survivors are going to be scarred for life, I'm serious. I've tried to spend my entire life protecting Ike from all this bullshit, turn him away when there has been a murder story on the news, when we see a dead animal on the road. This game has shown him it all. Down to the last, twisted detail.

Kenny twitches in my lap and I hold onto him tightly, gently stroking his arm. He's told me everything, about how he's lost his immortal powers. He told me how he feels like he's been reduced to nothing. He told me how he used to dream about loosing his immortal powers but now he would do anything to get them back. I've seen Kenny cry ask well, it's painful to see. What was worse was that I couldn't stop him, it didn't matter how tight I held him, it didn't matter how many times I had kissed his cheeks and reassured him that everything would be alright.

Nothing worked.

He's a little better now though, at least he can speak unlike Craig. He's lost the ability to speak, he just can't anymore. I guess it does traumatize anyone to see someone with their dead sister's body and watch your two best friends being killed right in front of your eyes. Wait, that would traumatize anyone.

I don't know what I would do if Ike was killed. I think I'd off myself, I'm sorry Kenny.

"We need to think of a plan." Christophe says, sitting down besides the still sleeping Craig. "I'm sick of vis sheet."

"We all are." I reply. "But it's just 12 people, we're going to do fine. Kill them all, simple right?"

"It's not always zat simple, mon amie." Christophe says sadly. Even through this week he's lost that certain sparkle in his eye. "'ere all tired and next to dead. Iz it zat simple?"

I frown, everyone is really being a downer. Then again, I did loose my mind last week and thought the same thing. "I don't know. We have to try at least. Do you want to die?"

"I don't know." Christophe mumbles. "I just want to go 'ome to my mov'er and to my sister."

I raise an eyebrow. "You have a sister?"

Christophe smiles. "A little seven year old sister called Clementine." He says softly. "I miss 'er."

"I bet you do, and I bet she misses you too. That's why we have to survive!" I say. "Screw death and screw this game. We're survivors man."

"Dude, I totally agree." Stan says from up in the tree. "But if you keep on shouting loudly then your going to draw this group over our way."

"How many people?"

"I don't know, I think it's all twelve people." He says.

I sit still for a few moments, looking around. My machete, Christophe has his shovel, we have a few guns and bullets and a few throwing knifes. "Then we're making as much noise as possible. Wake everyone up." I say, nudging Kenny on my lap so that he wakes up. "Come on, we'll finish them off and then we can just go home!"

Everyone looks at me as I'm crazy. "Are you sure about that?" Tweek asks, though stands up non of the less with a knife in his hand. "We m-might die!"

"It's also Damien's group." Stan says from up in the tree. "They are freaking dangerous man."

"So what? It's our closest chance to get home quicker." I say, standing up. "If non of you are joining me then I'm going on my own. I'm going to go and take them all down one by one." I say, determined.

"Ky..." I look down at Ike.

"Mum and Dad are going to be worried sick about us Ike, you want to go home and show them that your alright don't you?" I say to him.

He nods.

"And Christophe, you want to go home to your sister?"

"I guess so..." Christophe mumbles.

Tweek stands up after waking Craig up, who looks at me slightly confused since he has no idea what we're doing. I look at him. "We're leaving, there's a group near us and we're going to attack and then get home."

Stan jumps down from the tree and comes to stand next to me. "Are you really sure you want to be doing this Kyle?" He asks me, almost silently. "We could die."

"Then we died trying I guess. But we aren't going to die. We're going to survive." I conclude.

I pull out my machete with a sudden burst of new strength. "Are we all ready?"

"I guess so..." Christophe says.

Tweek nods as well as Craig.

"Yeah, I guess we can do it!" Ike says, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Let's do it." Kenny says, hugging me quickly. "Then after all this is other, we can both be together right?"

"Right." I nod, returning the hug. "We can be together."

"Then let's get to it then." Stan says, sliding his gun out of his pocket.

We all start walking towards the area where the final group is. I guess this is our last stand. Our last time we have to fight, our last time we can do something for survival.

I stand at the front, Kenny by my side. We're holding our hands together, it comforted both of us.

I can see the group now, they haven't noticed us. What should we do, sneak up on them or let them know we are here? Need to make a decision now. Need to make a decision now. This decision will be the end all decision, one could be a deadly mistake, one could bring us to victory.

There is no way we can approach them and start stabbing them, they'll notice us in a matter of seconds and kill us. Shooting will alert the rest of the group, we could even miss our target. Though letting them know we are here could be deadly as well, I can see from here some of them have guns.

We keep on confidentally walking on though. We're the survivors. We are getting out of this alive.

"What are we going to do Kyle?" Ike whispers to me quietly.

Our group stops. Shoot now or charge in.

Lots of decisions, so little time.

"Hand me that gun." I tell Ike. He passes me his gun over. I'll give it back to him in a minute.

Shoot them now I guess. I tell Tweek and Stan to stand in firing position and get ready to fire at the planned person.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Fire."

We all shoot, hitting our targets in the head.

The rest of their group quickly turn to us and start firing.

Our group hides behind the trees, which are surprisenly good shields. I hand the gun back over to Ike, who takes it. "Shoot it when you only need to, there are only two bullets left." I tell him.

Footsteps are slowly starting to approach us and the firing has ceased to nothing.

"Get all your asses out here." I hear someone shout loudly. "Or we'll kill you in the most painful way you can think of!"

I can tell Ike has tensed up in front of me. I place a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him.

My breathing has deepened and has gotten quicker. The grip on my machete has increased. This is it I guess.

Everyone looks at me, giving me quizzical looks. Well, I guess I'm the leader then.

I step out from behind the tree, motioning for everyone else to stand where they are.

About 5 guns are quickly pointed at me in less than a second. Well, this is good.

"The hell are you?" One of them says, they have black hair and his voice sounds a little more squeaky than an average person's. Sounds kind of funny. I don't dare to laugh though, this is serious.

"I'm Kyle." I say.

"That's nice, Kyle." He says though his voice is heavily laced with sarcasm. "You look tired."

"I've been here from the start." I say to him, crossing my arms despite holding a machete. "You came in about a few days, perhaps a week later perhaps?"

"How do you know?" He growls, taking a step forwards.

"Your weapons, they're different from some people have and you look more refreshed." I say to him.

He rolls his eyes, pulling out his own weapon, which is also a machete like mine. "Tell everyone else to get out here." He says, pointing the tip of his machete at me. "Or I'll kill you."

I narrow my eyes, gripping onto the handle of my machete. This is it I guess.

In a split second so much happens. I pull my machete out and mine and the person's clashes together, gun shots are heard though no bodies fall. The fight has begun.

Me and the person, who turned out to be the leader, Damien, start fighting it out, swinging our machetes at each other. I don't even know how to use it really well yet I always successfully block the attacks and even managed to slash his arm a few times.

The only cut I get is on my cheek and damn it hurts so much but I don't stop fighting.

I feel adrenaline run through my body quickly as we start to clash machete against machete more and more frequently and harder. It's tiring and my arms hurt. I have to keep on going though, I can't just give up now. This is almost the end.

I don't know where anyone else is, they've all scattered. It just me and Damien, fighting it out.

Maybe he knows how many survivors there can only be and knows that he has to kill some of his group as well. Perhaps he is just a heartless bastard, which is probably the case. If he wasn't a heartless bastard then he wouldn't be trying to kill me. Wait, that probably makes me a heartless bastard too... But I'm doing this for not just me, but for everyone else in my group too.

There are even a few sparks flying as our machetes slide against one another but we both push at equal strengths so nothing happens to hurt one another.

I notice I'm beginning to walk backwards as our fight starts to get more intense. The sound of metal hitting metal is echoing around the forest loudly, it's almost giving me a headache.

I can also hear gunshots, they are getting closer. The sounds of bodies falling can be heard as well, I just just hope, I really do, that non of my group have been hurt. Please, let them be safe.

"Kyle!" I quickly look behind Damien to see Ike standing there. He's safe. He's safe!

Caught of guard, Damien takes this as a chance and pushes harder and I quickly stumble backwards, landing on my behind. I look up at him and start going backwards, using my hands and feet to push myself back. I put my hand down again but... There is no ground.

I let out this yelp as I loose my balance and I hear someone shouting my name, though it isn't Ike. It's Kenny. I stumble, falling down backwards down what seems to be a ledge. The last thing I see is Damien getting shot in the neck and the last thing I hear is not only one gunshot.

But two.

* * *

I can hear someone saying my name but it sounds disorted. Kind of far away. They say my name again.

My eye start to slowly flutter open and all I can see is white. Am I dead?

"Kyle? Are... you awake?" My eyes quickly shoot open. Where am I? I look around quickly, why am I on a bed? What's this machine and why is it hooked up to me? Where... What? "Kyle, calm down son?"

Son?

"D-Dad?" I look forwards and there he is. My dad, standing besides my bed. Ike is standing next to him. He has a bandage wrapped around his forehead and a cast on his arm.

I try to push myself up but I can't move without letting out a groan of pain. "Don't move Kyle." He tells me softly. His voice is all husky, I can tell he's been crying. "You've fractured your spine, that's why it hurts to move."

"What... happened?" It's been strange, I swear it's strange. I don't know what to believe, have I just been in a game where you had to _kill_ people? "Is this all real?"

"Perhaps it would be better if I let Ike explained what happened." Dad says, smiling at me. "I'll be outside. Call me if you need anything." With that, he leaves.

I quickly look at Ike. "Dude, what happened?" I ask him. "What happened after I fell?"

He looks away. "Kyle... I shot Damien. Then Kenny... he saw you fall and he just shot himself in the head."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, he's dead..."

I look away, my eyes getting damp. I can't believe it. He's dead... "Did...anyone else die?"

"No... Everyone else is alive..."

"Where are they?"

"Christophe he is in a coma, he got shot in the chest. Stan is in the room next door. Tweek is upstairs and Craig is in this other hospital, he sort of lost it when he thought Christophe died. They're alright though, just shaken up." Ike explains.

I sigh shakily, nodding. "That had to be the most horrible experience ever." I mumble. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Life is cruel." Ike says to me, taking a hold of my hand. "But we made it out alive Kyle. We survived right?"

"Some of us did." I say sadly. "Is there like a funeral or something?"

"There is going to be a service at the weekend." Ike says, sniffing. "They've found everyone's bodies and made graves. So at least they are going to rest in peace right?"

"I guess so... "

"Kyle... Mum's also dead..."

I freeze.

"She died from stress... Her funeral is tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Of course!"

Ike smiles at me. "Kyle, we're going to pull through all of this. We're going to do just fine. As long as we have each other right?"

"Right..."

* * *

It's raining.

In my hand are a bunch of red roses.

I head over to the first grave.

"Do you want to?" I turn to Craig. He nods and I hand over a rose to him. He still hasn't spoken yet.

We watch him as he leans down in front of the grave.

_Here lies Ruby Tucker_

He puts the rose down in front of the grave. His face is wet, I can't tell if it's from the rain or if he's crying.

Christophe puts a hand on his shoulder. The brunette woke up yesterday and ignored the nurses advise, he wanted to come if it were the last thing he did.

The rest of us let them have a few moments before he move onto the next grave.

_Here lies Karen McCormick_

I smile lightly at the grave. "At least they are together right?" I try and sound positive. The others nod.

I place the rose down at that grave.

"Rest well little one. You did well." I murmer, patting the grave slightly.

We give her a moment's peace before heading to the next two graves.

_Here lies Clyde Donovan_

_Here lies Token Black_

Tweek puts the roses down this time, one at each grave. "You guys, thanks..." The blonde mumbles, sniffing slightly and wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. It doesn't matter that much, the rain just blows back into his face.

We all head over to the end of the graves.

_Here lies Kenny McCormick_

"Kenny..." I mumble.

Ike takes a hold of my hand as I take the final rose, putting it down at Kenny's grave.

"I want to thank you Kenny..." I start. "You know, for everything. Without you I'd be dead. Dude, I love you. Death can never do us apart, your always going to be here with me."

I place the rose down before standing back up.

We all let the rain pour down on us, we can't leave yet.

"I can't believe all that happened..." Stan says. "This... is just crazy."

"Tell me about it." Christophe mumbles.

I look down at Kenny's grave. I can't help it, tears flow from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Idiot! Why did you kill yourself!" I yell at the grave, falling to my knees in front of it. "We could of left together Kenny! Why? WHY!"

You know that saying, you never know how much something is important to you until you've lost it? Well, now I guess I can relate to that.

Everyone is silent as I cry, we're all broken.

Yeah, broken is the word to describe us.

I don't think anything can fix us.

Survival is just a torture game.

But it gets better.

This year...

Oh this year there is a twist.

No... I can't. I'm not letting myself believe it.

Because if it's true.

If this letter is true...

_Congratulations! You've survied Survival!_

_Up for Round 2?_


End file.
